Até o fim de seus dias
by Raquel B
Summary: A guerra acabou. Hogwart voltou a funcionar. Gina Weasley volta do norte, onde se refugiou com a família, para estudar. Ela esperava encontrar tudo bem, mas o que encontra são almas dilaceradas pela guerra, são os presságios de uma nova desgraça...
1. Capt 1 e 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Aviso:** Talvez eu desconsidere alguns aspectos do livro no decorrer da história... Então não se apeguem muito a detalhes.

* * *

**Até o fim de seus dias...**

x

Capítulo 1 -- _O despertar_

Gina não queria se levantar. Não que estivesse com sono, ou coisa do tipo. Apenas queria permanecer imóvel, imersa em seu reconfortante silêncio.

- Gina, acorde!

Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de abrir s, olhos ela murmurou:

- Estou acordada.

- Estou vendo – Respondeu um Ron mal-humorado entrando no quarto – Então dê um sinal de vida, pelo amor de Merlin

Não sem muito esforço a garota se pôs de pé. Infelizmente era o primeiro dia de aula depois do recesso... A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts havia entrado em um recesso de um ano devido à curta "guerra" que o ocorrera nesse espaço de tempo.

Alguns tolos preferiram chamar o incidente de "conturbações", na esperança de suavizar ocorrido, afinal, havia sido apenas um ano de luta e ataques. Ridículos. No final desse período, segundo o Ministério, tudo estava controlado, Voldemort havia sido derrotado e os Comensais presos. Fora, é claro, o saldo de centenas de mortes e a desconfiança e o medo plantados na alma dos que a vivenciaram. "Perfeito", pensou sarcástica.

Gina não tivera a oportunidade de tal construtiva experiência. Assim que seu pai soube do iminente conflito, ele a mandou para o norte junto com o resto da família, para um local seguro, de modo que há apenas alguns meses voltaram para seu antigo lar.

Ainda não havia se acostumado com a paz, que mais parecia uma promessa falsa e enganosa. Uma ilusão. Não acreditava que Voldemort havia sido derrotado tão facilmente... Em um ano? Seria ele assim tão fraco? Depois de tudo o que já havia acontecido?

Ela agora se encontrava imóvel, fitando a bela paisagem à sua frente. O sol forte entrava pela janela iluminando suas bochechas e obrigando-a a deixar os olhos semi-cerrados. A paisagem havia mudado.

Algumas árvores se mostravam visivelmente machucadas, provavelmente por algum combate que acontecera por perto... perguntava-se se alguém havia morrido...

- Ô minha filha – começou Ron sarcástico – Faça o favor de se arrumar! _Eu_ não vou chegar atrasado por sua culpa!

Ah sim... O colégio. Não queria voltar prá lá. Tinha muitas lembranças dolorosas, além do fato de ter ouvido dizer que em seu interior houve várias batalhas. Ela odiaria ver Hogwarts, aquele oásis de recordações, danificada.

Mas... talvez o mais forte motivo seja porque ela teria que voltar a vê-lo. Não suportaria mais vê-lo...

Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, lutou na guerra. Durante todo o ano passado a família Wesley recebia notícias dele semanalmente, às vezes ele estava bem, muitas vezes ferido ou perdido, ocasionalmente perto da morte.

Ele foi um importante aliado da Guilemots. Esta era formada por uma aliança de países cujos interesses comuns eram o extermínio de Voldemort e a proteção do mundo bruxo. Gina ouvira dizer que ele era quase um herói de guerra, líder de um esquadrão especial da guarda bruxa. Mas tudo eram apenas especulação e boatos...

Tomou banho e terminou de se trocar, e como havia arrumado sua mala no dia anterior não havia mais nada para fazer depois de se vestir. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se olhou no espelho.

Perguntava-se se havia mudado... Todas as pessoas que reencontravam diziam que sim, que havia crescido. Perguntava-se se também ele teria mudado...

De qualquer modo, em poucas horas ela descobriria. Harry Potter, mesmo com toda a habilidade mostrada na guerra, teria que voltar para a escola por ordem do Ministério. Não foi preciso dizer o quanto sua família ficou revoltada, embora alguns apoiassem a decisão (sua mãe foi uma delas "lugar de criança é na escola", dizia sempre). Tal decisão também a desagradou, não queria vê-lo.

Cansou-se de pensar nele, de esperar por algo que nunca aconteceria, de procurar sua atenção e não encontrá-la.

Tentou limpar a mente, quando ela estava com ele era patética, tola. Odiava ser assim, odiava gaguejar quando falava com ele, odiava corar quando ele lhe olhava, odiava se arrepiar quando ele lhe tocava. Era ridículo. Nesse ano que passara ela mudou e agora o seu mundo definitivamente não giraria em torno de Harry Potter, não mais.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - - _Olhos de gelo_

Estavam atrasados... Não que ela se importasse muito com isso, ultimamente se importava cada vez menos com o mundo exterior, era como se ela estivesse presa dentro de uma grande bolha... Estranho, não?

Seu irmão Rony estava doido pela perspectiva de rever Hermione. Não que ela não estivesse, na realidade, esse era um dos poucos motivos que a fizeram se levantar da cama nessa manhã. Revê-la.

Sentia saudades da amiga... Elas foram separadas pela guerra. Enquanto Gina foi para um local seguro, Hermione ficou. A amiga não conseguiu fugir a tempo. Ela e sua família permaneceram na caótica e insegura Londres.

E, embora tivessem se correspondido por cartas, estas eram escassas e com poucas informações relevantes, afinal, a coruja poderia ser interceptada pelas forças inimigas... Tiveram realmente muito pouco contato.

Mas agora estava ela, Gina, atravessando calmamente a plataforma, tentando abrir espaço na multidão de alunos, pais chorosos e aurores, para finalmente encontrá-la.

Já na entrada, havia dois aurores de guarda, "A mais nova cortesia da guerra", pensou sarcástica. Cruzou o corredor lotado à procura de uma cabine vazia, sendo seguida de seu irmão logo atrás.

Alguns alunos pareciam nervosos, observou, mas aparentemente a presença dos aurores lhes dava maior tranqüilidade. Porém, eles não acalmavam Gina. Se tudo estava sob controle, por que havia tanto deles em todos os lugares?

Foi com esses pensamentos incômodos que ela avistou um rosto familiar em uma cabine. Hermione Granger estava mudada. Não seria possível descrever aqui todas as emoções que trespassaram a alma de Vírginia Wesley ao vê-la, poderia tentar, mas perdoem-me se falhar miseravelmente.

Inicialmente, ela avistou aqueles cabelos castanhos, que agora estavam curtos e encaracolados. Sorriu, sentiu um amigável friozinho na barriga e respirou ofegante. "Era ela!" Não conseguia sair do lugar, apenas fitar o que acontecia dentro da cabine... Foi então que ela o viu.

Harry Potter surgiu do nada ao lado de Hermione... Eles pareciam conversar sobre algo importante, ela o mostrava alguns papéis... Era o mesmo Harry de sempre? Não. Quem era esse homem de olhos tão frios, tão sérios...? Aparentemente ele estivera escondido do outro lado da cabine. Um sentimento de repulsa a invadiu. E se eles estivessem juntos?

Sua boca pendeu, o choque percorria seu corpo. Ela o odiava. O odiava por fazê-la tão prepotente em sua presença. Patética.

- Ah!

Um barulho vinha das suas costas, aparentemente seu irmão já avistara os seus amiguinhos. Ron habilmente passou à sua frente e entrou sorridente na cabine. Depois de um segundo de hesitação por parte dos ocupantes da cabine, como se não soubessem como agir - pareciam um pouco constrangidos - eles finalmente trocaram abraços calorosos. Nessa etapa, Gina teria que agir, não poderia ficar o tempo todo ali parada. Tratou de se recompor de todos os choques possíveis, limpou a garganta e entrou dando um pequeno sorriso, cínica.

Hemione parecia um pouco constrangida com toda a situação, mas, ao vê-la, soltou uma exclamação e correu para abraçá-la.

- Meu Deus! Gina... Você mudou tanto! – Ela sorria, lágrimas quase desabando de seus olhos.

Gina não chorava... Ela sorria também, melancólica, desfazendo-se de sua máscara por alguns instantes. Permitiu-se abraçá-la fortemente e dizer coisas como:

- Eu senti tanto sua falta...

Suas bochechas coravam, a emoção daquele reencontro a embargava. Sentiu-se culpada pelo nojo que lhe tomou conta anteriormente, Hermione merecia ser feliz não importando com quem fosse...

Afastaram-se, permanecendo imóveis. Ambas se observavam, procurando cada detalhe conhecido, cada detalhe novo.

Foi então que sentiu aqueles olhos verdes queimando em suas costas, sentindo-se obrigada a cumprimentá-lo. Já travestida de sua máscara, abraçou-o sem muita emoção. Sentiu aquele cheiro característico dele, que antes lhe fazia tanta falta.

Fechou seus olhos.

Afastou-se dando um tapinha de leve em seu ombro. Nem se deu ao trabalho de analisá-lo ou olhá-lo nos olhos por muito tempo para saber o que havia mudado nele, não seria preciso.

Harry Potter definitivamente estava mudado, aparentemente a guerra lhe deixara uma porção de cicatrizes, o tornara mais viril, dera a ele aquele o porte atlético e esguio tão sonhado, mas não só promovera mudanças físicas, seu modo como agir estava diferente. Ele tinha um olhar mais sério, não pareia mais ser aquele garotinho inseguro do ano passado. Mas também apresentava uma estranha frieza e seriedade, um ar calado e pensativo...

Após o cumprimento desviou seu olhar para a terceira pessoa que se encontrava na cabine. Luna Lovegood. Seus longos cabelos loiros encontravam-se presos em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça. Usava óculos de armações finas que lhe davam elegância e seriedade, sustentava um olhar desinteressado pela cena que se desenrolava. Tinha papéis na mão, assim como Granger também os tinha... Onde estariam aqueles papéis? Virou-se procurando-os com o olhar. Não estavam mais no seu alcance de visão, elas os guardara.

Vira-se então para a loira e sorri impassível antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

Luna faz um pequeno cumprimento com a cabeça e continuou imersa em seus papéis e anotações. Potter e Hermione se entreolharam, aparentemente algo os aflingia.

Como Ron não notara que algo estranho ocorria, ela tratou de perguntar.

- Estamos atrapalhando algo?

Houve uma nova trocada de olhares. "Bom parece que agora nossos amigos têm alguns segredos que não podem ser compartilhados..."

- Não – soltou Potter, firmemente, fitando-a nos olhos. Seus olhos eram de um verde-esmeralda intenso.

Ele mentia.

- Bom, tendo ou não assuntos não resolvidos – ela lhes deu um sorriso cínico, desviando o olhar, desinteressada. – eu e meu irmão iremos comprar doces. Quando voltarmos vocês já os terão resolvido, certo? - Deu-lhes uma piscadela antes de puxar um Ron confuso pelo braço e saírem para o corredor.

- Mas eles disseram que não têm assuntos pendentes – Reclamou Ron indignado, ainda na porta da cabine.

- Eu sei – respondeu alto suficiente para que eles escutassem. Não se importava.

E sem dar brechas para argumentação ela o arrastou até o caminhão de doces. Adorava comprar doces com Ron. Era divertido olhar a cara de guloso que ele sempre fazia. Como nos velhos tempos.

--

Gina comprou duas revistas e uma maçã. Acostumou-se com frutas e comidas trouxas, afinal vivera um ano inteiro como uma no norte, até freqüentar uma escola trouxa ela freqüentou. Não gostava de se lembrar do período que foi obrigada a estudar lá, tinha sido horrível. Ela não sabia de nada... Pelo amor de Deus, para que ela tinha que saber que o presidente dos Estados Unidos é George Bush? Caçoaram muito dela, e em um curto período de tempo teve não apenas que aprender um universo totalmente diferente do seu, mas também teve que sobreviver naquele meio. Foi preciso lutar (no termo bem literal da palavra). Fora derrubada algumas vezes (também literalmente). Não era mais aquela garotinha indefesa que Harry um dia salvara. Suspirou. Por que seus pensamentos tinham sempre que se voltar para ele?

Conversou com algumas pessoas pelo corredor, procurando matar o tempo. Ela não se sentia com raiva. Na realidade, não esperava menos, uma guerra aconteceu, ela fugiu com sua família, seus amigos ficaram e possivelmente lutaram de alguma forma. A partir daí, uma linha invisível foi traçada, dividindo-os. Aqueles que fugiram e aqueles que lutaram. Os ignorantes e aqueles que sabiam e vivenciaram coisas demais.

Era possível identificá-los pelo corredor. Os nervosos que olhavam para os lados, os sérios demais, aqueles com cicatrizes. Estes foram forçados muito cedo a entrar em uma guerra. E os despreocupados como ela, que compravam doces, liam revistas, aqueles que acreditam que tudo estava bem. Um contraste perturbador. Perguntava-se como seria se tivesse ficado, se tivesse lutado...

Foi então que alguém esbarrou com força nela, fazendo-a cair atordoada no chão. "mas que diabos..."

- Você está bem? – veio uma voz um pouco a cima dela.

Balançou a cabeça positivamente ainda sem olhá-lo, esparramada no chão, apoiando-se no antebraço. Os cabelos ruivos cobriam seus olhos, sentou-se vagarosamente ainda sem levantar a cabeça. "Nunca havia notado que o chão do trem era tão limpo..." pensou distraída. Ainda tonta, observou que havia um par de tênis à sua frente, provavelmente do apressado que a derrubara. "Será que ele participou da guerra?". Agora estava interessada. Levantou os olhos com curiosidade, retirando a franja de seu rosto.

Deus... ele era bonito.

Ele a observava com um sorriso simpático, estendeu a mão. "Como nunca o vira antes?"

- Você não é daqui – falou feito uma idiota enquanto aceitava a mão dele. Quando finalmente estava de pé, atreveu-se a erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo. Engoliu um seco, estavam bem perto. Se ele não fosse bem mais alto do que ela, certamente seus narizes se tocariam. Mas, naquele momento, ele olhava para baixo com seus olhos negros, e ela o fitava profundamente com seus olhos frios, erguendo a cabeça, de modo que a distância entre eles não era assim tão significativa.

- Não, não sou – falou como se ela tivesse feito alguma pergunta, sem desviar o olhar.

- Ah... Que interessante – disse sem jeito... "que informação útil você me deu, não?" - Bom, vou indo, obrigada – falou por fim.

- Não... – disse baixinho, puxando-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar – qual é o seu nome?

- Virgínia Weasley, mas me chamam de Gina, e o seu? – Ela olhava surpresa para o braço que ele ainda segurava, lançou-lhe um olhar duro, de reprovação.

Percebendo que ainda a segurava a soltou, nervoso.

- Sou Daniel Slatter, pode me chamar de Daniel...

- Adeus Daniel...

Disse suavemente se virando. Desviou seus olhos negros e frios para algo mais interessante, partindo como a brisa que levava as últimas folhas do outono. Ele ainda permaneceu imóvel, observando aquela garota de longos cabelos ruivos caminhando pelo corredor... Ela era fria, mas o era de um modo extremamente atraente.

--

Esperava, sinceramente, que ao voltar eles já tivessem terminado a conversinha deles, porque não queria mais dar passeios por aí. Já fazia um tempo que ela perdera seu irmão de vista, ele provavelmente já tinha voltado para a cabine. "acho que ele não percebeu ainda que gosta dela... O que é uma pena, considerando que ela teve Harry por um ano, alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido..."

Após atravessar o corredor, chegou finalmente à cabine. Estava certa, ele estava lá, feliz da vida de poder finalmente conversar com ela. Era bonito de ver... Por alguns milésimos de segundos seu olhar frio se desfez e sorriu. Ron podia ser uma anta, mas era um amor de pessoa... A cara dele de bobo alegre era impagável. Sentou-se serenamente do outro lado do vagão, de frente para Potter, ao lado do seu irmão. Virou-se e pôs a contemplar as gotas de chuva que escorriam pela janela. Fazia muito isso lá no norte. Andava para a floresta e ficava sentada, contemplando o local, estudando. Fazia corrida, praticava magia.

Notou o olhar dos outros dois integrantes do grupo pousarem sobre ela. Parecia que esperavam que ela lhes fizessem perguntas. Desviou seus olhos da paisagem e grudou neles. Deu um sorriso gracioso, mas nada perguntou. Era _muito_ interessante ver a frustração deles, não que eles denotassem isso claramente, mas ela sabia que eles esperavam perguntas já que dera uma indicação clara que sabia que eles escondiam algo. Além de que, fazia um ano que não se viam, era natural virem perguntas. Ron já havia feito uma porção delas...

Seria estranho não fazê-las. Deliciou-se mais alguns segundos com aquela situação. Por fim perguntou, tardiamente.

- Ah! Olá Harry – fala como se só tivesse o visto naquele momento, ele percebe a sutileza – como vai você? – surpreendeu-se do modo de como conseguia ser cínica.

- Melhor agora que a guerra acabou – disse distante, observando algo ao longe.

"Que conversa superficial, heim?"

- Realmente... Mas você derrotou Voldemort?

Ambos se entreolharam surpresos por ela dizer aquele nome tão facilmente.

- Não – agora ele prestava bastante atenção nela.

- Ah... Então, mesmo assim a guerra acabou? Estamos seguros? – disse calculando muito bem as palavras. Ela o alfinetava.

- Parece que sim... Mas o que você fez de sua vida nesse ano que passou? – perguntou desviando o assunto. Esse detalhe não fugiu à sua percepção. Aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda fixos insistentemente nela a incomodavam.

- Fomos pro Norte. Eu praticamente tive que virar uma trouxa por um ano, descobri coisas interessantes, sabe? Os pensamentos de Nietzsche são maravilhosos.

Luna a olhou como se ela fosse doida, sem entender nada. Harry riu.

- Me parece que você teve um ano divertido...

- Eu? Não... Pode ter certeza que não – disse com um misterioso sorriso que não escapou a nenhum dos dois – Mas... e o que vocês fizeram? Certamente algo interessante.

Nesse momento eles foram interrompidos por um garoto alto e forte, de cabelos escuros e rosto familiar. Ele tinha uma enorme cicatriz, como uma linha reta, ia da testa, passava pelo olho e terminava na bochecha. Falava com um ar sério para a trinca que lutou na guerra. Gina não escutava direito o que, aparentemente algo sobre se juntar a eles na cabine.

Foi então que o estranho a fitou por alguns instantes e exclamou seu nome, como se a conhecesse.

Ela o fitou impassível. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e compreendeu. O choque percorreu todo o seu corpo, como se uma forte brisa batesse nela, um nome surgiu em sua mente. Neville Longbottom.

- Ne-eville? – gaguejou ainda tentando se recuperar, pasmem, ele estava muito bonito.

- Gina! – exclamou ele, o seu ar sério se dissipou. Um caloroso sorriso se abriu – meu Deus! Você está tão diferente! – disse eufórico – quanto tempo! Como você está? O que você tem feito! E... Oh! – falou ao avistar Rony – Ron! Cara, você tá a mesma coisa!

Gina não conseguiu evitar, e riu. Um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto, deixando-a radiante.

- Olá Neville – disse a sorrir - meu Deus... como senti sua falta! – e o abraçou com força. Sem se importar em se conter, abraçou-o diferente do modo como abraçou Harry, ela abraçou o seu amigo com vontade.

Neville corou de leve.

- Então, conte-me as novidades! – disse ele ainda rindo.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho muita coisa a contar... – pensou um pouco – nós passamos o ano passado morando no Norte, lá pelos lados da Finlândia... Fugimos tão rápido que não foi possível levar nenhum artefato mágico, apenas nossas varinhas... Além de que era muito perigoso usar magia por lá... Poderíamos ser identificados... Seria bastante problemático se descobrissem bruxos por lá, além de que comensais poderiam nos encontrar. E... Foi um saco. Tive que virar trouxa, não fui muito bem aceita por lá. Passei o ano estudando assuntos interessantíssimos, se quer saber... Tudo que os trouxas têm que estudar, foi uma experiência bastante tediosa. E você? O que você fizeram?

- Bom, eu meio que fui obrigado a lutar na guerra... Minha casa era muito perto de uma zona de combate. Uns Comensais da Morte entraram lá no meio da noite. Queriam matar minha avó. Eu fui defendê-la e ganhei essa lembrança de um deles – disse enquanto apontava para o próprio rosto - Desde esse dia eu entrei no campo de guerra para defender meu lar e nunca mais saí. Me recrutaram e apesar de eu só fazer besteiras, melhorei bastante.

Gina estava impressionada, e de certo modo angustiada. Ela fugira. Já Neville não teve tal oportunidade.

- Você está ótimo.

- Sério? Pensei que estaria muito ruim, sabe? Acho que só estou assim por revê-los tão bem, é estranhamente reconfortante ver que Ron continua o mesmo abestalhado de sempre - sorriu tristemente - Ver que você, apesar das mudanças, continua a ser a mesma Gina alegre, porque a guerra te transforma... A guerra faz isso com você. Te amarga.

Os olhos de Gina ganharam uma estranha intensidade. "A guerra faz isso com você. Te amarga." Essa frase ecoava em seu ouvido. Nesse momento seus olhos involuntariamente se moveram para Harry Potter.

O que a guerra teria feito com ele?


	2. Capt 3  Ele

Obs: Essa Fanfic contém spolers do 5ª livro (Harry potter e a Ordem da Fenix)

* * *

**_Até o fim de seus dias..._**

**_x_**

_Capt 3 - "ele"_

**_x_**

O trem chegou na hora marcada, sem imprevistos. Gina foi a primeira a sair da cabine, alheia às pessoas à sua volta, não se dando sequer ao trabalho de esperar os colegas de cabine. Só veio sentir a falta deles na ampla plataforma principal. "No que estivera pensando?" Sentia a mente vazia... Não sabia.

O vento frio mexia de leve seus cabelos, olhou para o céu, já estava escuro. Eles demoravam... Onde estariam? Já teriam passado e não a viram? Olhou ao seu redor, procurando-os.

Agora era a hora que descia do trem apenas os mais atrasados, e para seu espanto, havia muitos. Eram todos sonserinos. Por todos os lados... Voltou a procurá-los com um pouco mais de nervosismo. Os alunos trajando verde passavam por ela a encarando... Alguém a observava. Alguém a esteve observando durante todo o tempo que estivera na plataforma principal. Ela sabia, já passara por isso antes. Seu coração começou a martelar dentro do peito. "Seria... Seria _ele_?" foi então que escutou aquela voz assustadoramente suave em seu ouvido.

- Ainda dói... Weasley?

Imediatamente uma dor cruciante atingiu seu ombro direito, espalhando-se por todo seu corpo. Um desespero a invadiu. Seus joelhos fraquejaram, não agüentando o peso de seu corpo, e cederam. Seus dentes tremiam miseravelmente e sua respiração falhava. O pânico tomou conta de seu ser "_ele_ está aqui... _ele_...". Sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar. De desistir. De morrer.

- Parece que sim. Ouvi algumas coisas a seu respeito... Você cresceu _cherry_.

Como pudera se esquecer dele por alguns instantes? Como pudera acreditar que nada aconteceria? Como se iludira tanto? Rangeu os dentes. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria. Com o pouco de forças que conseguiu recuperar ela ergueu a cabeça a tempo apenas de ver um vulto sumir no meio da multidão.

Permaneceu ajoelhada fitando o chão por apenas alguns segundos, não podia ficar assim por muito tempo... Usando a força que nem mesmo ela sabia ter, Gina se levantou tentando manter o rosto impassível e se encostou exausta na parede do trem negro. Sua respiração estava irregular, era como se ela buscasse ar, mas o que entrava no seu peito não era suficiente para saciá-la. Gina levantou a cabeça olhando o céu, enquanto ainda arfava. A essa altura não havia quase ninguém na plataforma. Era perigoso permanecer ali.

Pegou suas coisas e tratou logo de rumar para o grande salão, a cerimônia do chapéu seletor certamente já começara. "Droga, droga" Não poderia simplesmente entrar pela porta da frente sem esperar nenhuma punição ou perguntas pelo atraso. Se faltasse e fosse direto para o seu quarto também receberia uma enxurrada de perguntas, além do que, sequer sabia a senha para entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda, Pirraça poderia estar nos corredores...

Suspirou.

Então, erguendo o braço, reunindo todo o autocontrole que ainda tinha, apontou a varinha para o seu próprio rosto e murmurou um feitiço. Jorros de luzes roxas atingiram sua face, machucando-a, um corte reto foi ser formando em cima de seu nariz descendo para sua bochecha direita, embaixo dos olhos, o sangue escorria por seu queixo e pingava em sua roupa. Contendo um gemido de dor, decidiu que era o bastante. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam líquidos, o corte lhe dera uma expressão selvagem.

Seguiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, para o grande salão comunal, sentia-se assustada. Para entrar precisou antes falar com Filch, que ao notar o machucado mandou chamar a professora Mc Gonagal imediatamente. Depois de um rápido e infrutífero interrogatório finalmente foi autorizada a entrar. Como previsto, sua entrada não passou muito despercebida, embora muitos estivessem entretidos com a escolha do chapéu seletor. Ela não era mais aquela garotinha pequenina e difícil de ser notada.

Caminhava resoluta vestida de sua máscara de frieza e indiferença, sentou-se calmamente ao lado de Hermione, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Lançou-lhes um sorriso gracioso e disse cinicamente:

- Perdi algo interessante?

Ron se assustou ao escutar sua voz e a olhou espantada.

- De onde diabos você surgiu... Oh! – exclama ao notar o corte - O que é isso em seu rosto?

- _Isso_ é o motivo do meu atraso – respondeu ríspida, temia algum alarde.

- _Quem_ fez isso com você?! – perguntou de repente Hermione, com uma raiva mal contida, chamas brilhavam em sues olhos.

- Eu não vi... – respondeu espantada com tal reação, não esperava... – Em um segundo estava em pé procurando vocês, no segundo depois estava ajoelhada no chão e com um corte no rosto – "uma experiência revigorante, não?" pensou em completar, mas mudou de idéia.

A sua amiga parecia inquieta com essas últimas afirmações, inquieta _demais_... Qual é! Era só um cortezinho... Ninguém morreria por isso.

Harry observara atentamente Gina quando ela contou os fatos, e agora se encontrava olhando fixamente para Granger. Havia alguma espécie de mensagem subentendida neles. Ela pareceu captar muito bem o que era lhe passado, pois ficou muda e pensativa com a testa franzida.

Nenhum silêncio desagradável se instalou, graças ao banquete que surgiu na mesa. "Não há motivos para se falar enquanto se está comendo".

Mas... Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ela tinha certeza de que não queria saber nada a respeito disso... Não a interessavam.

Gina comeu pouco, passou a maior parte do banquete bem distante... Ficou enrolando com o dedo os cachos que se formavam no fim de seus longos cabelos. Prendeu a parte de cima do seu cabelo em um coque, e o restante ficou solto caindo sobe suas costas. Notou que alguns alunos a observavam. Há algum tempo atrás, certamente coraria e adoraria tal tipo de atenção, porém no presente só se limitou a fitar a sopa, inexpressiva. Não gostava que a observassem. Retirou a franja que teimava em cair nos seus olhos e se concentrou em ter uma conversa agradável e segura com Neville ou com Ron.

- Quais são as novidades deste ano? – perguntou tentando parecer interessada.

Ron fez uma careta. Sem entender, ela lança um olhar questionador para Neville.

- Vamos ter mais aulas para recompensar o tempo perdido – começou - porque o Ministério vai contar o ano de recesso com um ano escolar e vai cobrar as matérias que seriam dadas naquele ano... Isso significa que vamos ter as matérias de dois anos em um só.

- Que delícia! – praguejou sarcástica, fazendo um Ron e Neville soltarem risinhos.

Ela os olhou um pouco surpresa... Não esperava que rissem.

Embora Gina não tivesse percebido, Harry também sorria.

A conversa prosseguia, mas ela não estava mais prestando atenção... Olhava nervosamente pelo canto do olho para a mesa da diretoria. Respirou mais aliviada ao notar a presença de Dumbledore nela, mas... O diretor estava parecendo tão... Frágil!? Não queria admitir, mas nutria a íntima esperança de que com Dumbledore lá, ele a protegeria de _qualquer_ coisa. Mas agora, ao encará-lo, sentiu-se... Sozinha. A força que ela tirou para se levantar, para voltar e encarar seus amigos, Gina retirou da esperança de que Dumbledore notasse o que acontecia e a protegesse... Mas agora ela se foi... Ele estava velho, frágil, fraco e ocupado.

Sentindo suas forças se esvairem, como se escorressem de seu corpo e caíssem no chão frio, indo descer pelo ralo... Seu rosto ficava mais pálido. Não havia solução, havia? Fora tola... Ela devia estar preparada.

- Ei, Gina, você vai para enfermaria ver isso, não é? – perguntou Hermione, tirando-a de seus pensamentos – Você está ficando tão... pálida. Será que não lhe lançaram nenhum feitiço – perguntou, examinando-a atentamente. Ainda parecia preocupada.

Harry a observava calado. Ele a incomodava, tinha medo de que aqueles grandes olhos verde-esmeralda pudessem ver através de seu corpo e enxergasse a verdade em sua alma, enxergasse tudo... Tinha medo das conseqüências que isso traria, porque toda vez que ela o encarava o julgava capaz disso, de ver além do que seu rosto dizia. De ver tudo quando ninguém mais podia ver...

Gina naturalmente agradeceu a preocupação e concordou em dar uma passadinha para bater um papo com madame Promfey e, para sua surpresa, Luna, que estivera escutando toda a conversa, se ofereceu para acompanhá-la.

Sem saber ao certo o porquê, aceitou.

Talvez por acreditar que não tinha mais salvação... Talvez por não ter mais esperanças. Era duro admitir, sentia-se desesperada por seu futuro incerto, mas... Tinha certeza de algo. Tentaria sobreviver, mesmo quando tudo apontava para sua falha.

* * *

Após a refeição todos receberam as senhas de suas respectivas casas e pegaram o horário das aulas. Gina, que ainda se mantinha distante, se acomodara no dormitório feminino e partira com Luna direto para a ala hospitalar. Elas, agora, atravessavam o colégio. Algo a perturbava. 

- Por que você se ofereceu para me acompanhar? - disse por fim parando e a fitando, obrigando-a a parar também.

- O que há de errado nisso...? – perguntou a olhando com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos - Somos amigas, e é isso que amigas fazem. Elas ajudam as outras, elas dão suporte quando alguém precisa, elas se ajudam. Você não está sozinha...

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – cortou Gina ríspida, não queria escutar.

- Eu te digo isso, porque penso que você precisa ser lembrada de vez em quando.

Gina a olhou confusa.

- Talvez ninguém tenha notado, e acredito que ninguém notou mesmo, afinal, todas nós temos nossos próprios problemas para se preocupar, mas... – falou um pouco distante, voltando a fixar seus olhos nela - Tenho a impressão de que você se esqueceu que tem amigos. Que sempre teve. Pense um pouco nisso – terminou desviando seus olhos e, virando-se, continuou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido – Vamos?

- Claro – respondeu ainda um pouco apática.

Luna, que sempre parecia tão aérea... Era na realidade a única que estava realmente prestando atenção... Irônico, não?

* * *

"O corte foi superficial, sem a intenção de causar um ferimento realmente grave" 

Foi o que Madame Promfey a dissera e foi o que ela repetiu mais tarde para o resto do grupo no grande salão, enquanto jantavam. Todos pareceram bem mais aliviados e, de certa forma, ela também. Sentiu que o clima ficou mais leve depois do comunicado, embora os olhos de Hermione ainda faiscassem de vez em quando... O grupo conversava animadamente na ponta da colossal mesa retangular. Harry se conservava mais distante, atrás de Gina, encostado na parede, observando-os. Ela notou que aquele comportamento de se isolar já era considerado normal pelos seus colegas, portanto nada questionou. Não que se importasse...

Na realidade, notou, quem agitava a conversa era seu irmão e Neville, este estava ávido por conversar e se mostrava fascinado pela forma alegre com que Ron falava, além de soltar exclamações de concordância. Hermione apenas escutava, conservando a expressão um pouco dura, suavizando-a apenas para dar alguns sorrisos e acrescentar comentários. Luna parecia entretida em um álbum de fotos e Gina se limitava a observar o movimento dos alunos no barulhento salão, apoiando o rosto inexpressivo na mão direita. Fingiu não prestar atenção no que se passava, o que era mentira, pois o que ela de fato fazia era prestar atenção em cada detalhe do que se passava, nos gestos e particularidades de cada um, então depois fazia-se de mal-humorada e interrompia a conversa soltando alguns comentários sarcásticos, que eram recebido alegremente _demais_ para seu contento...

Após algum tempo assim entediou-se, aproximou-se de Luna para descobrir o que a garota via com tanto interesse...

Eram fotos da guerra.

Isso decididamente a interessou. Como Luna não demonstrou nenhuma resistência a mostrá-las, Gina logo se debruçou sobre o álbum, devorando-o com os olhos.

Fotos... O que ela viu foram fotos de rostos desconhecidos, de pessoas estranhas sucumbindo a feitiços, de histórias inacabadas... De pessoas correndo ainda em movimento... Sentiu-se estranhamente fascinada... Era assim que se morria na guerra? Era assim que as coisas acabavam? Encarou as fotos, embora seu rosto não demonstrasse, seus olhos a traíam... Neles estavam impressos uma triste determinação. A pergunta surgiu em sua mente... Como Luna tinha essas fotos?

- Luna... Como você tem essas fotos? Você virou alguma espécie de fotógrafa de guerra?

Imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta, não devia se importar... Odiou-se por isso.

Ela limitou-se a olhá-la com atenção por detrás das armações finas de seu óculos e confirmar com a cabeça, para depois falar lentamente ainda olhando-a com bastante atenção.

- Não sei se você sabe... Mas meu pai morreu na guerra. Eu sou a dona do Pasquim agora e virei fotógrafa de guerra, acompanhei o regimento de Potter e de muitos outros... – parou, pensando um pouco - Acho que você já ouviu falar que o Profeta Diário perdeu força desde o início da guerra?

-Não... – Afirmou chocada. "Páre! Não me fale mais nada..." pedia Gina silenciosamente... Mas ela não conseguia verbalizar aquilo, sentia a boca seca, era como se nenhuma palavra pudesse sair dela.

- Pois perdeu, suas informações são muito superficiais. Já nós, do Pasquim, só estamos crescendo. Nosso jornal funcionou como uma fonte de informação secreta para o exército e para familiares. Além de eu ter exercido a função de informante... – faz uma pausa, pensativa - Não me surpreende muito de vocês não saberem de nossas atividades... Afinal, só pessoas autorizadas recebiam o nosso informe...

Gina, meio zonza, demorou um pouco para processar tantas informações... Tentava com todas suas forçar ignorar as palavras que entravam em seus ouvidos, tentando escutar o som da chuva no parapeito da janela, ou o barulho dos risos alheios, ou _qualquer_ outra coisa que não fosse a voz de Luna.

- Páre! – a palavra saiu quase como um grito estrangulado de seus lábios. Notando o espanto daqueles que estava à sua volta ela tratou de recobrar seu autocontrole e dar-lhes um sorriso frio – Desculpe Luna, mas eu estou morrendo de sono! Acho que vou desmaiar aqui mesmo de cansaço – fala deixando transparecer em seu rosto o cansaço que realmente sentia, continuou – Preciso ir dormir. Até mais.

Alisou a saia e saiu calmamente do grande salão, pelo menos anda normalmente até se ver livre de todos e ir parar no lado de fora de sua casa, se deixou encostar na fria parede cinza ao lado da mulher gorda. Sua respiração estava pesada e demorada. Fechava os olhos momentaneamente... Sentia a brisa em seu rosto... Sentia seu ombro formigar...

Com um longo suspiro, afastou-se da parede e caminhou para longe do salão comunal. Precisava de ar.

Após da algumas voltas pelo castelo, vai se sentar em algum lugar mais afastado, foi então que Daniel Slatter apareceu no corredor, novamente.

"Por que ele sempre tem que aparecer tão de repente?"

- Olá Gina – saúda-lhe lançando um sorriso amistoso.

- Olá Daniel... – Falou fria, fitando-o nos olhos por alguns instantes. Não queria falar com ele, realmente não queria.

- O que foi aquilo no seu rosto hoje durante a cerimônia do chapéu seletor? – a pergunta parecia se rum misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

Desviou os olhos para a grama plana, mais à frente.

- Alguns idiotas lançaram esse feitiço em mim, só – um pensamento passou por sua cabeça... Ele era novato... Em qual casa ficara? – Um... qual casa você ficou?

- Eu? – pelo jeito ele gostava de falar coisas óbvias... – Corvinal

Daniel parecia bem alegre com isso. Bom para ele.

- Que legal, Daniel, mas eu preciso ir, mesmo, adeus – diz sem nem esperar resposta e se virou andando em direção a um local escondido onde não pudesse ser perturbada.

Ele a ver partir mais uma vez... Sorriu. Ela definitivamente era tão interessante quanto ele supunha.

Após dá mais algumas voltas pelo castelo entra por fim no quarto. Para seu grande alívio todos já dormiam. Gina caiu pesadamente sobre a cama, querendo se esquecer que um dia acordara.

* * *

Nota da autora: Olá! Eu gostaria de agradecer as Reviews de **xininha** e da **Sophia.DiLUA** vocês não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei feliz ao lê-las! É sempre bom saber que tem alguém gostando do seu trabalho , principalmente quando é a primeira vez quando você faz algo assim... 

Quero agradecer também a Marissol, foi ela que me apresentou esse maravilhoso mundo das fics e a minha Beta, Belle Lestrange.

Por favor me desculpem pela demora para sair o capt 3...

Beijos! E se você leu e gostou manda uma review para mim (se não gostou também, estou aberta a críticas).


	3. Capt 4 Enquanto ela está dormindo

Olá X)

Só queria fazer algumas observações... Eu havia dito antes para que vocês não prestassem atenção aos detalhes. E isso é verdade, não prestem

Eu fiz algumas modificações na história para o bem da fanfic, portanto não se apeguem a detalhes da história original. Como por exemplo, no capítulo anterior. Durante a celebração, quem prestar atenção perceberá que Luna está sentada na mesa Grifnória e que a cerimônia aconteceu ao entardecer, o alunos guardaram suas coisas no salão comunal e logo depois, de noite, foi o jantar. (Não, Luna não é Grifnória. Eu não estou afim de ser morta por seus fãs) Vocês perceberam que as aulas em Hogwart estão recomeçando, algumas normas podem ser alteradas... O recado está dado (:

* * *

**Até o fim de seus dias...**

_x_

_Capt. 4 "While she is sleeping"_

_x_

Coldplay - The Scientist

_"Vim pra lhe encontrar,_

_Dizer que sinto muito,_

_Você não sabe o quão amável você é_

_Tenho que lhe achar,_

_Dizer que preciso de você,_

_Dizer que a abandonei"_

**_x-x_**

_Passos…_

_Era ainda de tarde, o sol começava a se por logo atrás dela._

_Escutava o barulho de seus pés pisando nas folhas secas do chão enquanto corria... Lembrava-se do balançar do vento em seus cabelos. Da respiração forte que soltava, de se sentir viva._

_Era apenas mais uma escapada rotineira. Fazia muito isso... Sair de casa escondido para praticar magia..._

_Ela sabia que não deveria estar saindo de casa naquele dia... Principalmente sob aquelas novas circunstâncias... Mas era algo incontrolável. _

_Harry estava desaparecido... Os comensais avançavam para o norte... Todos esses acontecimentos significavam para Gina apenas uma coisa, que ela teria que estar preparada quando estes batessem à sua porta. _

_Corria silenciosa por entre as árvores como se fizesse parte da floresta, atenta a qualquer barulho._

Gina acordou no meio da noite se sentindo atordoada... Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar de pensamentos incômodos e deixou seus olhos divagarem pelo amplo e frio dormitório... Mas as imagens surgiam na frente de seus olhos, rápidas e fluidas, era uma torrente incontrolável.

_Depois de algum tempo parou. Já era longe o suficiente de casa. Examinou o ambiente à sua volta, devia estar no coração da floresta._

_O luar banhava o ambiente, estava na frente de um pequeno riacho. Escutava apenas os barulhos dos animais... O farfalhar das folhas. O vento frio queimava-lhe as faces e balançava de leve os seus cabelos._

Sua respiração acelerava... Ela queria que parasse... Não queria se lembrar... Não.

Sentia seu ombro direito queimar e a dor se espalhar, nociva, como um veneno que se espalhava docilmente por entre suas veias até consumi-la por completo. Deixou seus braços envolverem seus ombros, levou o joelho até seu rosto, com os dentes cerrados, gemia baixinho. Mais dor... Era a dor que se espalhava.

Ela vinha com freqüência ultimamente, a atacava a qualquer hora. Mas já se acostumara de modo que não gritava, não fazia cena. Ali, no meio da noite, permitiu-se rezar baixinho para que passasse logo.

--

- Gina! Acorde!

Alguma voz a chamava... Quem era? Ron?

- Por Merlim! Mas que droga, você vai se atrasar!

Abriu lentamente os olhos... Onde estava?

Foi então que a imagem de uma Hermione zangada apareceu em seu campo de visão.

Ah... Hogwarts.

- Onde você esteve a noite toda? – perguntou preocupada, ao notar que a amiga acordara.

- Por aí...

- Tá legal, se você não quer me falar então vamos nos apressar. Eu tentei te acordar antes, mas você estava em um sono tão pesado... – sua expressão ainda era preocupada – Então te deixei dormir, mas se você não acordar agora vai perder a primeira aula e é de poções, ah! – exclamou como se tivesse se lembrado de algo urgente - Fomos informados hoje que o sétimo e o sexto ano terão aula em conjunto durante o início do semestre... Então você é a minha mais nova colega de classe – termina brindando-lhe com um sorriso.

Gina demora um pouco para raciocinar, logo em seguida seu único pensamento era:

Oh, droga. Snape.

- Não vai dar para comer? – perguntou, ainda desnorteada

- Claro que não

Percebendo a gravidade da situação, ela se pôs de pé e correu para a ala dos chuveiros. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu na velocidade da luz, pegou os livros, o horário e partiu como um raio para as masmorras. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e a franja cobria parcialmente seus olhos quando entrou na sala de Snape. Apesar de todos terem acabado de se sentar, ao vê-la entrar, uma grifinória atrasada, ele sorriu. Seria a primeira vítima em um ano.

A guerra fora tediosa para Severo Snape. Por ser um ex-comensal, recebeu segurança redobrada em algum local seguro e pouco fez de sua vida, além de estudar, participar de algumas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix e algumas saídas noturnas... Como sabiam do perigo de se expor em campanhas militares, todos concordaram em sua reclusão, e ele, é claro, aceitou.

- Senhorita Weasley... Está atrasada – falou, fazendo com que sua voz se sobressaísse à de todos, calando-os.

Ela o fitou friamente, tirando a franja do rosto. Uma tensão se instalou.

- Eu sei. Há mais alguma coisa da qual gostaria de me informar?

Irritado pela resposta da garota, ele prosseguiu calmamente.

- Sim, você perderá 20 pontos para a Grifinória pela grosseria – sorriu – menos 10 pontos para começar seu ano escolar já bom, e menos 10 por seu atraso, além de ser minha assistente hoje. Está satisfeita, senhorita Weasley?

Uns risinhos puderam ser ouvidos da mesa da sonserina. Ela olhou de relance Draco Malfoy exibindo seu típico sorriso confiante e cheio de escárnio. "O que ele fazia ali?"

Não se abalou.

- Sim, professor Snape, o que devo fazer na função de sua assistente? – disse sustentando friamente o seu olhar.

Ele começava a se sentir frustrado. Olhou-a da cabeça aos pés, com aquele ar nojento.

- Quero que você ensine a sala, se você conseguir, é claro – mais risinhos da mesa da Sonserina – a fazer essas poções – ele se virou e com um movimento da varinha, palavras surgiram no quadro negro – Como você pôde notar – vira-se com um sorriso de desprezo – são _todas_ poções que demos no último ano letivo, por isso devo supor que você sabe elas de cabeça – o sorriso se escancarou – portanto não escreverei os ingredientes no quadro... – seus olhos brilhavam - Pode começar. – terminando isso ele sentou-se atrás de sua mesa de madeira escura e cravou seus olhos nela.

Se perguntassem para todas as pessoas naquela sala, provavelmente apenas dois ou três alunos ainda se lembravam de como fazer essas poções. Os que estavam exilados como trouxas não tiveram oportunidade de estudar, pois o Ministério barrou a saída de livros de magia. Os que lutaram não se utilizaram muito de poções.

Ela sabia disso, e ele também. Seria a humilhação perfeita.

Botou suas coisas em cima de uma mesa, ao lado de Harry, e se dirigiu a passos lentos para o centro da sala. Todos prendiam a respiração, os olhares estavam concentrados nela. Risinhos e rostos cheios de satisfações se sobressaíam sobre o lado Sonserino. Ela os olhou com um olhar gelado e prosseguiu suavemente.

Havia quatro caldeirões na frente do quadro, um para cada poção que ela deveria ensinar. Notou que Snape parecia deliciado com a perspectiva de zombar dela, não que ela se importasse com isso... Era como se nada a atingisse.

Quando começou a falar sua voz era calma e reinava na sala, a sua expressão era impassível.

- Para a primeira poção, preciso que vocês peguem estes ingredientes – virou-se rapidamente, com um movimento de varinha, listou-os no quadro, a sala a olhava com descrença – Juntem-se em trios – como notou que ninguém se mexia, ainda a olhavam perplexos, completou - Rápido.

Como que despertando de um sonho profundo, todos começaram a tirar apressadamente os ingredientes e, posicionando-se em frente a seus respectivos caldeirões, esperavam um erro seu.

Rapidamente ensinou todas as poções de uma maneira prática e fácil. Ela rondava os caldeirões dando algumas instruções, era a imagem da garota séria e concentrada, embora internamente se sentia insegura quanto à orientação que dava na parte prática. Podia saber todas as teorias, mas nunca as testou.

- Gina! Você está maravilhosa – exclamou baixinho Hermione quando Gina fez a menção de passar perto da mesa deles.

Sentindo-se exposta, ela continuou a andar, sem responder à amiga.

Snape ainda se encontrava sentado em sua cadeira, com uma expressão furiosa. Estava cansado de tentar encontrar alguma falha e não conseguir. Levantou-se e tratou de examinar os caldeirões. Para sua surpresa, a maioria dos alunos estava fazendo certo... Sua irritação era crescente e só se dissipou ao ver o caldeirão de Ronald Weasley.

Sorriu, um sorriso de escárnio ao contemplar a mistura de cor roxa.

- Senhor Weasley, me é admirável o modo como, mesmo depois de um ano, você ainda é patético em poções. Sua irmã, um ano mais nova, consegue ser melhor que você...

Acho que o senhor deveria regredir uma série. Você sabe pelo menos me dizer o que é que está incorreto na sua poção?

Ron estava nervoso, ele balbuciou algo sem sentido.

- Não consigo escutá-lo senhor Weasley – falou alto de modo que todas as atenções se concentrassem neles.

- Disse que minha poção deveria estar azul.

- Que conclusão admirável a sua, mostra que pelo menos você tem boa visão... Mas eu quero saber por quê? – os olhos de Snape a essa altura faiscavam.

Como não obteve resposta alguma, sorriu.

- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória pela sua incompetência. Parece que os irmãos Weasley são os pródigos de nosso colégio – finalizou sarcasticamente – Estudem os capítulos 1 e 2 de seus livros. Estão dispensados.

Mais uma típica aula torturante de Snape teve seu fim.

Era ridícula a idéia que, mesmo depois de um ano de guerra, ele não tenha crescido mentalmente nem um dedinho. Continuava o mesmo professor asqueroso e limitado.

Gina notou as risadas da Sonserina. Eles estavam tendo um comportamento muito estranho... Ela supôs que, após a derrota de seu mestre, eles deveriam estar no mínimo abalados, mas... Não pareciam estavam nem um pouquinho. Pelo contrário, pareciam muito satisfeitos. Seus olhos brilhavam ferozmente de modo que eles se assemelhavam a animais, como uma matilha de lobos... Perigosos e famintos.

Apressou-se para sair também ao notar que apenas os Sonserinos iam restando, foi então que alguém lhe barrou a passagem.

Notou um peito com uniforme verde à sua frente. Ridículo.

Foi necessário levantar a cabeça para encarar o ser adiante

Era Draco Malfoy.

- O que você quer – perguntou, fazendo sua voz sair fria e cortante como uma lâmina.

- Você parece bem forte, Weasley... Muito confiante para quem teve um incidente na férias – disse com desprezo, referindo-se ao período de um ano em que passou reclusa – Certamente algo doloroso aconteceu... – com seus olhos cinza faiscando, ele levantou o braço e, com a ponta dos dedos, percorreu um ponto específico das suas costas – Será que você está mesmo assim tão confiante...?

O sangue de Gina gela com suas palavras e seu corpo enrijece ao seu toque. Sua respiração fica suspensa por alguns segundos apenas. Ela o fita dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos

Ele sabia.

Como...?

Quem... Por Merlin! Quem exatamente era Draco Malfoy?

A provável resposta a essa pergunta a aterrorizou. Sua mente estava confusa... Não conseguia pensar direito. Sentiu-se ligeiramente atordoada com as possíveis implicações daquelas palavras.

O dedo dele percorreu, em círculos, um determinado local da suas costas, ela não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas a sensação igual ao do toque direto na sua pele, _que magia ele estava usando? _

Gina sentiu a energia dele fluindo pelo seu ombro... Sentiu sua pele formigando.

Ele aproximou-se de seu ouvido, ela permaneceu imóvel.

- O que será que aconteceria se eu tocar bem aqui – sussurou enquanto fazia uma leve pressão para indicar o local – e dissesse _a palavra_? Heim, Gina? Você sabe a resposta? Talvez devêssemos testar com outra palavra... Que tal _cruciatus_?

Um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo. Sua boca ficou seca, embora sua expressão mantenha-se dura, pensamentos se embaralhavam.

"Se eu tocar bem aqui e dissesse _a palavra_".

As suas palavras ecoavam em sua mente confusa e agitada. Sentiu um desespero mudo subir-lhe a coluna.

Mas o toque da mão dele foi suspenso. Ela olhou seu rosto e viu uma expressão irritada. Alguém segurava seu braço, alguém plantou a palma da mão no peito dele e o empurrou em uma fração de segundos para pegar a mão dela, suas coisas e a puxar para fora da sala.

Esse _alguém_ era Harry Potter.

No momento em que ele parou de andar, virou-se para ela em um corredor deserto e a inspecionou dos pés à cabeça com aqueles olhos verde esmeraldas, ela o odiou, o odiou por tê-la salvado mais uma vez. Mas... Ela não tinha muito tempo para isso, enquanto andavam, sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos conflitantes, mas agora que estavam parados, havia apenas ele em sua mente, clara e irritantemente.

- O que ele lhe disse? – perguntou Harry diretamente, fixando seus olhos nela.

Gina desviou o olhar, odiava a sensação daqueles olhos nela, chegava a ser ridículo o fato de, antes, ter ansiado tanto por eles.

- As mesmas coisas de sempre – respondeu indiferente, admirando a linha de estudantes que se formava no horizonte. Iam pelo gramado para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Aparentemente a aula seria nos arredores da floresta. Iria se atrasar... De novo.

Então ela sentiu uma mão agarrando seu queixo e, virando seu rosto bruscamente para frente, os olhos verdes surgiram muito próximos dos dela, como um borrão. Ela não conseguiu evitar um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Olhe para mim quando falo com você, Virgínia Weasley – bradou, enquanto seus olhos faiscavam.

Ela ficou perplexa por alguns instantes, encarando-o, mas ela durou pouco e rapidamente deu espaço para a fúria. Seus olhos vibraram e fixaram nos dele como fogo.

Retirou bruscamente a mão dele de seu queixo e falou com uma voz cortante.

- Não fale comigo como seu fosse um de seus soldados, Potter, porque eu não sou.

E, antes que ele pudesse lhe responder, bradar ou xingá-la, ela girou nos calcanhares e partiu em direção à floresta, carregando seus pertences. "Idiota" era o que ele era.

--

Não chegou atrasada por obra de algum milagre, embora ela achasse que ninguém notaria, estavam todos muito atordoados e perdidos com a mudança de ares. Na realidade, todos pareciam estar muito atordoados na volta às aulas... Estavam inseguros, sem saber ao certo como agir. Aqueles que lutaram e adquiriram experiência na guerra achavam desnecessária a obrigação de assistir aula. Aqueles que ficaram, mas não lutaram, estavam inseguros e ansiosos por aprender algo. Os que fugiram, estavam dispersos e confusos. Não entendiam o modo de agir dos outros alunos, principalmente dos sonserinos.

Essas diferenças mostraram-se muito claramente durante a primeira aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Len Soternun, o novo professor da disciplina, era alto e forte, tinha um ar selvagem impresso na sua figura e na rudeza de seus movimentos. Ele tratou dividir a sala em oito grandes grupos, e cada qual ficou disposto em filas indianas, estando cada linha de frente para a outra.

- O exercício será algo bem simples, cada fileira de aluno estárá disposta na frente a outra fileira. Será um duelo. A primeira rodada será de feitiços simples, como estuporar seu adversário, e depois passaremos para alguns mais complicados... Entenderam-me? – ele fitou a classe com seus grandes olhos azuis, passando em cada rosto, até se fixarem em Harry, que estava atrás de Gina, e logo após passam lentamente para ela.

Gina notou a troca de olhares entre ele e Harry, mas fingiu ignorar. Resistiu ao impulso de se virar para trás e ver a reação de garoto, se é que ainda se poderia chamar Potter de garoto...

O exercício foi desastroso.

Havia um contraste muito grande entre aqueles que ficaram e os que se foram. Percebia-se isso logo no início da primeira rodada. Era humilhante. Aqueles que seguravam a varinha com confiança, fitavam seus inimigos com olhar sério e utilizavam habilmente os feitiços. Aqueles com cicatrizes e braços fortes contrastavam com aqueles calados.

Nem chegou a ser a vez de Gina, Soternun desistiu. Ele parecia profundamente aborrecido. Acompanhou todos os poucos alunos que tiveram a oportunidade de iniciar a atividade e não gostou nada do que viu. Os únicos que faziam um trabalho decente eram os sonserinos... Por que? Esses pareciam se divertir muito com isso, pois massacravam seus adversários.

- Eu gostaria que aqueles que participaram da guerra levantassem a mão – pediu suavemente levantando os grandes olhos azuis da grama, neles estavam impressos a impaciência que não transparecia na sua voz.

Mãos se ergueram no ar, várias. Gina reconheceu imediatamente, eram os que tinham rostos sérios. Ela se conservou calada, observando atentamente o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Todos os que estão com as mãos levantadas, fiquem à minha direita, sim? – depois de todos acatarem o que foi dito, ele prosseguiu – Vocês que estão à minha direita, são os que sabem _algo_ da disciplina. Os que estão à minha esquerda são alunos que não sabem _nada_ – seus olhos tremeluziam de selvageria – agora os alunos da esquerda... Estes farão uma fila indiana, cada um de vocês terá uma chance de me estuporar. Os que conseguirem passarão para direita – depois ele resolveu pensar um pouco, seus olhos vagaram pelos alunos – Pensando bem, eu sou um adversário muito difícil... Acho melhor um aluno mais apropriado... – os olhos dele pararam em cima de um aluno de cabelos loiros, meio prateados – Senhor Draco Malfoy, aqui na frente.

Draco o mirou, cheio de suspeitas, e foi se juntar ao professor.

- Vocês! – diz apontando para os alunos da esquerda – por que ainda não estão em fila indiana? – rosnou com os olhos cintilando ameaçadoramente. Imediatamente todos se alinharam rigidamente – Como já havia dito, vocês _tentarão_ estuporar Draco Malfoy, só que o senhor Malfoy também poderá estuporar-lhes. Aí é que está o problema, vocês terão que ser mais rápidos que ele. Entenderam-me? – elevou a sua voz, e como não escutou uma resposta adequada ele repetiu – Vocês me entenderam, porra!?

Os alunos da esquerda, muito assustados, apressaram-se em soltam um "sim" uníssono.

Malfoy tinha um sorriso malévolo estampado no rosto. Quando a atividade se iniciou, ele se provou implacável. Ninguém parecia ter chances contra ele. Formou-se uma espécie de torcida, os alunos da sonserina bradavam e comemoravam quando mais um grifinório era derrubado por seu líder. E os poucos alunos de uniforme vermelho que estavam do outro lado tentavam passar mensagens positivas para os assustados alunos que enfrentariam Draco. Um a um, os derrotados iam caindo no chão, já havia até se formado uma equipe para remover os corpos inconscientes. Era algo deprimente.

Foi aí que chegou a vez dela.

Quando se deu conta que era a primeira da fila, todos os que estavam na sua frente já haviam caído. Malfoy a fitava com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Está preparada, Weasley?

- Eu contarei até Três – Informou Soternun – Um...

- Sempre estarei, Malfoy – falou segurando a varinha firmemente. A tensão no ar era tão grande que poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

- Dois...

- É melhor que esteja. Para o seu bem...

- Três!

Ela sorri.

Com uma rapidez treinada, ela inclinou seu corpo para trás e, num ágil movimento, ergueu a varinha, apontando para o peito de Draco, e sussurrou:

- Estupefaça!

Dois raios verdes cruzam o ar ao mesmo tempo. Um deles passou na frente de Gina, na exata posição que se encontrava antes de se inclinar.

- Arght!

O segundo atingiu Draco Malfoy diretamente no peito, fazendo-o rodopiar.

Por um milésimo de segundo todos permanecem perplexos sem entender direito por que Gina ainda não estava caída no chão. Quando a compreensão finalmente penetrou nos seus cérebros, a perplexidade deu lugar à incredulidade. Draco havia caído?

Os Grifinórios, que foram o primeiro a recobrarem a consciência, irromperam em um grito de alegria e triunfo. Eles ultrapassaram o limite da direita invadindo a esquerda e, pulando, deram um abraço família em uma Gina assustada. De onde surgiu tanta gente?

Várias pessoas deram-na cafuné a elogiando, ou dando frases de incentivo do tipo:

"Caramba Gina, você não é mais um fracasso total!"

Ou então inquiriam:

"Meu Deus! O que você andou fazendo nesse um ano, heim?"

Foi incrível como a tensão havia se dissipado... Ela ainda fitava todos atordoada, não conseguia sair do lugar.

Foi então que alguém segurou seu pulso e a arrastou para o lado direito. Muitas pessoas estranhas sorriam para ela... Por que? Sentia-se estranhamente intimidade pelos olhares cheios de calor que lhe lançavam. Onde estava a tensão da guerra?

Alguém ainda segurava seu pulso...

Ela faz a menção de virar a cabeça para ver quem a segurava.

Era Granger. Ela não tirava os olhos de Gina. Parecia procurar por algo... A amiga a olhava preocupada. Gina notou que ultimamente "Preocupada" era o único modo que a garota a olhava...

- Parece que alguém andou fazendo muito mais que apenas ler durante as férias... – uma voz sussurrou próxima ao seu ouvido.

Ela se assustaria se não estivesse cansada o bastante.

Era Harry. Ela não notara a sua aproximação...

Ela se virou e fixou seus olhos no rosto dele por alguns segundos.

- Talvez... – disse olhando dentro daqueles olhos verde líquidos - Você não devesse se meter onde não é chamado.

Voltou a ficar de costas para ele, ignorando-o. Harry a irritava.

- Desculpe-me...

A voz dele voltou a sussurrar no pé de seu ouvido, causando um arrepio em todo o cumprimento da sua espinha. Ela se vira lentamente, e o fitou nos olhos. Odiava as sensações que ele provocava nela.

- Desculpe-me por lhe tratar daquela forma... – ele dizia isso enquanto a olhava dentro dos olhos – Parece que eu desaprendi a falar com as pessoas...

Ela continuava a olhar seu rosto.

Ele continuava tão bonito quanto sempre fora... Seus olhos verdes ganharam uma intensidade estranha, seu maxilar crescera e parecia tão forte... Seus ombros enlanguesceram, ele parecia bem mais seguro de si. Tornara-se o que as garotas chamam hoje de "sexy".

- Não se preocupe.

Desviou os olhos rapidamente para as atividades à sua frente.

Malfoy não estava mais sendo estuporado... Por quê?

- Onde está Malfoy?

Hermione se vira, fixando seu olhar sério nela. Ela tinha algo estranho nos olhos, algo além de preocupação.

- Ele está inconsciente... Você o estuporou com muita força. Não conseguiram acordá-lo.

- Ah... – as palavras saíram vagas da sua boca, mas seus olhos brilharam – É uma pena.

Talvez... Talvez se Gina Weasley fosse se consultar com o chapéu seletor, agora, ele decidiria que seu lugar não era mais entre os Grifinórios...

* * *

Olá, desculpem a demora. O próximo capítulo provavelmente só vai sair depois do dia 15 :/ (estou em recuperação XP) 

Agradecendo novamente as minhas reviews de **xininha,** fiquei muito feliz que vc gostou até da autora! X) E sobre Gina, eu queria fazer ela assim, com uma personalidade forte, observadora e bem fria, sem ceder aos encantos de Harry Potter (pelo menos não por enquanto...).

E **Sophia.DiLUA**, espero ter esclarecido suas dúvidas :) Obrigada pelo elogio!

Beijos! até mais


	4. Capt 5 Hagrid

**_Até o fim de seus dias..._**

**x**

Capítulo 5_ – "Hagrid"_

**x**

Uma nova série de exercícios se iniciou. Aparentemente, apenas mais três pessoas passaram para o lado direito.

Depois disso o professor Soternun designou exercícios específicos para cada lado. Os da esquerda ficaram treinando todos os exercícios do ano passado, supervisionados por algum aluno da direita. E o resto ficou duelando. Segundo o professor, os duelos serviam para aperfeiçoar as habilidades de cada um.

Gina não estava prestando muita atenção no que se passava. Na realidade, sua mente voltou para a aula de poções. Qualquer um que a olhasse julgava que ela tinha o controle total de si, que ela estava assistindo atentamente à aula, mas não estava.

Não se sentia desesperada, na realidade, não sentia nada. Nada. Vazia. Oca.

Era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando sabiam que estavam perto do fim?

Sentia-se alheia a tudo e a todos. Começa a processar as informações.

Malfoy não era _ele_. Claro que não, essa simples idéia chegava a ser ridícula. Mas isso não aliviava o peso das suas costas, _ele_ estava aqui, em algum lugar daquele maldito colégio, observando-a sorrateiramente. Vendo seus passos... O fato de Malfoy saber era apenas mais uma prova do inevitável disso. As lembranças voltaram, como uma dolorosa corrente.

_Satisfeita, sacou a varinha e começou a treinar. Ela enfeitiçava pedras para que lhe acertassem, assim podia treinar desviar ou destruí-las no ar. Ela corria, conjurava objetos, lançava feitiços novos, aperfeiçoava os velhos... Estava cercada de magia por todos os lados. Amava isso, o sorriso brotava-lhe nos lábios facilmente._

_Mas foi naquele dia que tudo aconteceu. Depois daquilo, ironicamente, aquele mesmo sorriso foi-lhe roubado. _

- Gina! Você ainda não duelou! – ralhou Hermione.

Como se despertada de um profundo devaneio, Gina a fitou incrédula. Duelo?

Ah, sim... O duelo.

- Eu vou contra você... – mas ela foi cortada por uma voz áspera e raivosa.

- Não. Quem vai com você _sou eu_. – os olhos de Malfoy cintilavam de raiva. E estranhamente ela não teve medo algum. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam na sua mente.

Ele era um idiota.

Deu-lhe dicas de como agir. Talvez ela devesse ser algum tipo de masoquista, pensou. O simples ódio nos olhos dele injetou uma nova adrenalina em seu sangue. Há pouco tempo estava desesperada, agora seu sorriso era cínico e calculado. Devia ter se transformado em alguma espécie de monstro, e essa perspectiva a agradou.

Sorriu para ele. Era incrível o quão patético ele podia ser.

- Aquilo foi um golpe de sorte, Weasley! – bradou

- No três. Um...

- Será? – perguntou satisfeita ao ver os olhos dele brilhando de ódio.

- Dois...

- Veremos.

- Três! – Agora, só havia uma coisa a se fazer.

Apenas um jato de luz verde cortou o ar.

Só um.

O barulho ecoou antes que alguém pudesse perceber o que aconteceu.

A próxima coisa que viram foi Gina cair silenciosamente no chão...

Dos poucos que viram o duelo, apenas aqueles que observaram a cena com bastante atenção poderiam ter visto o que realmente aconteceu. Esses sujeitos perspicazes teriam notado o pequeno sorriso no rosto da indiferente garota ruiva, antes dela tombar no chão.

--

Vozes...

De quem eram aquelas vozes?

_Ah_... Devia estar sonhando... Precisava acordar.

_... Mas ele está seguindo bem seu papel, ninguém pareceu ter percebido... _

Uma voz mais grave fala.

_E isso é bom? Acho que eles já passaram do limite..._

_Não... Não sei dizer as implicações ainda. Mas, por ora, estou muito preocupada com ela ... Acho que devemos ficar de olho por um tempo... Estou bastante intrigada com... Ei! Olhe... Acho que ela tá acordando..._

Gina abriu lentamente os olhos. Reconheceu o teto e o cheiro do local, já estivera ali antes. A enfermaria de Hogwart não a acolhia com boas lembranças.

Encontrou três cabeças a observando atentamente.

- Um... – grunhe – Onde está Ron? – fala sem nem se dá ao trabalho de perguntar o que havia acontecido, ela sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido.

- Ele... Ele está no Salão Comunal... Você foi... – falou Hermione hesitante, estava confusa com o modo de agir de Gina.

- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu, obrigada por vir aqui, mas preciso ir, madame Promfey me liberou? – sabia que estava sendo indelicada.

Mas não se importava nem um pouco.

- Não. Draco não estuporou você, ele te azarou – Falou Luna calmamente, lançando as palavras no ar.

"Sério? Caramba, de onde você tirou uma conclusão tão brilhante? Talvez tenha sido do fato de eu estar em um quarto de hospital?"

- Oh... Sério? – falou fazendo uma cara de surpresa – Malfoy vai ser suspenso? – perguntou curiosa.

Harry a observava com tanta atenção que ela começava a se sentir incomodada.

- Pegou detenção.

- Legal... Mas eu já vou – disse levantando-se – Digam para Promfey para não se preocupar, estou ótima – e sem esperar resposta ou olhar para trás ela saiu, deixando-os perplexos, como se uma forte ventania tivesse acabado de passar.

- Certo. – falou Hermione - alguém definitivamente tem que ficar de olho nela.

* * *

Nessa historinha de ficar inconsciente, Gina perdeu o almoço e, se não se apressasse, perderia o início da terceira aula. Não estava nada satisfeita. Herbologia não era algo assim muito importante na sua vida, mas agora que tinha a oportunidade de estudar todas as matérias, depois de um ano de reclusão, não perderia nenhum detalhe, pois estes poderiam lhe ser preciosos no final. 

Caminhava a passos largos para a estufa.

Entrou um pouco antes da professora Sprout. Sentou-se em uma mesa qualquer, e fixou seus olhos no quadro. Eles teriam aula em conjunto com a Corvinal. Notou que Luna não estava na sala. Espreguiçou-se e com um movimento discreto de cabeça para o lado e notou que Harry e Hermione também não estavam. Restava apenas Neville a fitar, com seus olhos sérios, o quadro negro.

Curioso...

Sua mente vagueou com as possíveis probabilidades da falta do trio, mas não bolou nenhuma teoria plausível. Distraída, não notou alguém sentar ao seu lado. O toque de leve em seu braço a fez despertar.

Daniel Slatter sorria para ela com seus dentes brancos e olhos escuros.

- Olá... – as palavras saíam lenta e suavemente da sua boca – Gostas de Herbologia?

Ela o fitou por alguns segundo antes de responder, encantada com sua voz. Como nunca notara que era tão bela?

- Não... Você gosta...?

- Não – ele sorriu, observando-a – Como foi a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas? Ouvi dizer que um aluno foi ferido...

- Malfoy me azarou e fui parar na enfermaria, resumindo: A aula foi bem emocionante – diz ela, cortando-o. Não queria conversar muito.

Ele pareceu bastante surpreso.

- Você... Você foi azarada?

"Pensei que tivesse dito que sim..." Um sorriso de lobo abriu-se em seu rosto antes dela voltar sua atenção para a professora, que tentava, em vão, iniciar a aula. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Fui, Malfoy é um oponente bastante forte. Não tive chance alguma.

A aula de Herbologia passou lentamente, Gina não queria admitir, mas estava louca para seu término. Queria assistir à aula de Trato de criaturas mágicas.

Por muitas vezes imaginara como estariam todos após a guerra, imaginara o modo como falariam, como andariam e como se pareceriam. Hagrid era o único que ela não conseguia imaginar mudado, em sua cabeça ele permanecia o mesmo Hagrid de sua infância. Precisava vê-lo.

Quando a sirene tocou, ela fez um enorme esforço para não soltar um suspiro de alívio, fechou seu material e partiu com o vento para os arredores da floresta negra, enquanto Daniel observava sua silhueta sumir de seu campo de visão.

Por que ela sempre tinha que fazer aquilo? Tinha que sumir?

* * *

Hagrid não estava lá. 

Onde ele estava...?

Sentiu-se meio desorientada... Olhou para os lados à procura de alguém que desfizesse o engano. Por que ele não estava lá? Estaria doente?

Começou a se sentir inquieta. Seu pé batia no chão em um movimento agitado.

Harry estava ao seu lado, fitando a mulher loira que se intitulava professora de Tratos com criaturas mágicas. Aparentemente, ele chegara há pouco tempo e não parecia nada surpreso com a situação. Por que ele não demonstrava nenhuma reação? Pensou desesperada.

Sua cabeça fervilhava de perguntas. Começava a se sentir febril. Tentou prestar atenção no que ela falava, o que ela falava?

_Morte..._ Ela falava de morte.

Por que ela falava de morte? Seus olhos procuravam os de Harry febrilmente. Sentia sua respiração acelerar, talvez ela já soubesse do que ela falava.

Talvez apenas não quisesse acreditar, era tão mais fácil não acreditar... Fácil e indolor.

Os olhos verdes límpidos de Harry finalmente encontraram os dela e por alguns segundos ela manteve a respiração suspensa, a aflição estava estampada em seu rosto.

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente, como se confirmando as palavras que estavam sendo soltas ao vento.

Não... Não...

O ar foi expulso fortemente de seus pulmões. Sentia que as lágrimas queriam sair e rolar livrementes por sua face pálida. Mas não deixou que isso acontecesse, permaneceu parada fitando o nada, como as feições duras e pálidas como cera. Hagrid não mudara nada, não tivera a oportunidade... Ele _morreu_.

Quantas vidas essa guerra tirou? Quantos amigos ela ainda iria tirar?

Hagrid lutou e morreu.

Tudo pareceu tão frio...

Foi então que de repente, sentiu que seu corpo começou a esquentar. Tudo ficou tão quentinho...

Alguém a abraçava.

Ela se encontrava dentro de seus braços quentes e fortes... Estes a seguravam tão delicadamente, como se tivesse medo que ela pudesse se desmanchar... Ele era quente. O era de tal modo que a fez esquentar. Gina conseguia sentir a sua respiração em seu pescoço, causando-lhe estranhos estremecimentos.

Era Harry Potter? Não. Era apenas Harry que a abraçava.

_Apenas Harry_.

Ela soube disso no exato momento em que sentiu o seu corpo quente espantando a frieza do dela. Por quanto tempo sonhara em ser abraçada por aqueles braços?

Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele definitivamente não devia fazer esse tipo de coisa...

- Não precisa ficar se quiser... Pode ir. Você também pode chorar.

Não...

Ela não podia.

Nunca poderia... Então, juntando todas suas forças, ela tentou se afastar. Percebendo sua resistência, ele a soltou. Gina cambaleou um pouco para trás e se virou.

Tinha uma aula para assistir, não tinha tempo para sentimentalismos ou saudosismos baratos.

--

Era de noite... O castelo jazia frio e silencioso.

A lua pendia no céu lançando uns poucos raios iluminando o pátio

Gina saiu de seu dormitório silenciosamente. Seus ouvidos atentos ao menor barulho.

Não deveria estar fora da cama, era proibido.

... Mas por que ela estava fora da cama?


	5. Capt 6 Sob a luz do luar

**Até o fim de seus dias...**

x

Capt 6 – _"Sob a luz do luar..."_

**Klaxons - It's Not Over Yet**

_"I'll live for you_

_I'd die for you_

_Do what you want me to_

_I'll cry for you_

_My tears will show_

_That I can't let you go_

_It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet_

_You still want me, don't you_

_It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet_

_Cos I can see through you_

_It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet_

_You still want me, don't you_

_It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet"_

* * *

Era noite... O castelo jazia frio e silencioso. 

A lua pendia no céu, lançando uns poucos raios a iluminarem o páteo.

Gina saiu de seu dormitório silenciosamente, seus ouvidos atentos ao menor barulho.

Não deveria estar fora da cama, era proibido.

Depois da guerra, a situação ficou ainda mais crítica, porém, não havia muitos aurores em Hogwarts. Eles, no geral, ficavam ao redor da escola.

Era como se Hogwarts fosse um território neutro, deixado à própria sorte.

Seus cabelos cor de cobre eram agitados pelo vento enquanto percorria o caminho para a floresta negra. Corria com o vento, em harmonia, quase como se fizesse parte da paisagem. Sua capa marrom farfalhava, sua respiração acelerava e sua face corava.

Iria se divertir.

-

Parou.

Era o silêncio que a incomodava, fazia-a se lembrar _daquele_ dia. De como, no final, tudo ficou silencioso.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

Estava em uma área remota do colégio, por dentro da floresta negra. Provavelmente não seria encontrada.

Abaixou-se e lançou um feitiço de silêncio e um ilusório. Desse modo, quem estivesse fora de um raio de 30 metros a seu redor não viria nem ouviria o que se passava no interior dessa enorme bolha que ela criou.

Sacou a varinha e, com uma precisão adquirida por horas de prática, elevou-a em um gesto elegante e imponente, lançando um jato de luz verde no ar. Seus olhos brilharam, os cantos de suas bochechas sorriram. Executara o feitiço que deveria ter lançado em Malfoy, e com uma rapidez muito superior à dele.

- Sabe... Eu não entendo por que você deixou que ele lhe atingisse.

Falou Harry Potter surgindo das sombras. Aparentemente, ele já estava dentro do raio de 30 metros quando ela lançou os feitiços.

Ele estava distante dela, seus olhos verde-esmeralda se encontravam analisando fixamente os castanhos dela. Ele estava com uma capa escura e o brilho verde dos seus olhos parecia estranhamente mais forte.

- De que lado você está, Gina Weasley?

O vento balançava os seus cabelos. Ela o observou por alguns instantes.

Deus... Que tipo de homem era aquele?

Era o tipo que a atraía intensamente.

Gina odiou-o por isso.

- Acho que a você não deveria me fazer essa pergunta, pois não é essa a questão.

- Então qual seria a questão?

Ela não conseguia desviar do os olhos dele.

- Ai você terá que descobrir sozinho. Mas recomendo que se afaste de mim.

- Por quê...?

- Não preciso lhe responder.

Disse dando meia volta, voltando para o castelo, quando sentiu um forte puxão no braço. Harry Potter percorreu alguns metros com uma rapidez impressionante, e agora se encontrava a poucos centímetros dela, segurando com uma das mãos seu braço e com a outra a sua cintura, obrigando-a a olhar para o rosto que quase se encostava no dela.

Não...

Ele fixou seus olhos verdes nos dela.

- Gostaria de poder entendê-la, mas você não me dá muitas opções – analisando seu rosto completou – Você mudou...

- Você também, Potter.

- Não quer duelar?

- Com você? – perguntou um pouco incrédula.

- Por que não?

- Se você me soltar...

Como se ele tivesse notado naquele instante o quão próximo eles estavam, ele se afastou. Era estranho como o local onde a mão dele estivera estava quente.

Afastou essas estranhas sensações da sua mente. Iria duelar, e, se possível, destruir um pouquinho daquele rosto tão bonito. Desejou ardentemente poder fazê-lo. Ele não tinha o direito de chegar do nada e fazê-la se sentir assim. Quem diabos ele pensava que era?!

Depois de se posicionarem, convencionou-se que, assim que a primeira folha da árvore que caísse em cima deles, começar-se-ia o duelo. Gina esticou as costas, posicionou a varinha com leveza, levantou o queixo e o mirou. Todos seus músculos estavam tensos, não podia acabar esse duelo sem pelo menos botar uma cicatriz naquele rosto horroroso.

Essa perspectiva encheu seus músculos de adrenalina e lhe agradou intensamente.

Foi então que um forte vento desprendeu uma folha amarela, que, levada por ele, foi caindo, planando no ar. Dois olhares atentos acompanhavam sua trajetória. Ela flutuou no ar por longos e intermináveis segundos, até pousar suavemente no chão.

Havia começado.

Jorros de luz cortavam o ar chicoteando-a.

Gina escutou um estrondo atrás de si logo após se desviar de um dos feitiços lançados. Não fora rápida o suficiente, ele raspara na sua bochecha. Um filete de sangue escorria.

Ele estava pegando pesado e ela sentiu imediatamente a sua inferioridade.

Poderia ter passado horas treinando, mas... Contra quem treinara? Não tinha um parceiro com quem treinar, nem dispunha de muitos livros de magia para aprender feitiços diferentes. Desse modo, ela sabia poucos feitiços, sabia-os bem, mas não tinha uma prática real.

Com muita dificuldade se desviou de um raio azul lançado por ele, corria na sua direção, tentando diminuir o espaço que os cobria. Protegia-se, atacava, mas não avançava muito.

Sentia o suor escorrer pelos cantos de sua face, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, a respiração ofegante. Seus membros tornavam-se mais pesados, e a luta mal começara.

Escondeu-se por trás de uma árvore.

Droga, droga, droga. Ele iria pegá-la.

Sorriu. Sentia falta daquilo. Daquela emoção.

Lançou um feitiço de multiplicação sobre si mesma. Seu primeiro clone ilusório saiu correndo na direção dele como uma espécie de bomba suicida. Logo após a sua saída, outros três se espalharam pelo campo do duelo, ela saiu antes do último sair. Nesse ponto, dois já haviam sido atingidos e desapareceram. Ela desviou de um feitiço, e lançou um jorro azul nele, tentando desarmá-lo. Nesse ponto Gina já estava bem próxima dele, que se desviou com uma surpreendente rapidez e a segurou pelo pescoço.

Gina ficou pasma. A varinha dele estava encostada em sua garganta e, com algum feitiço estranho, ele simplesmente a paralisou. Ela não conseguia se mover.

- Você é bem ágil... E rápida, mas seus feitiços são fracos.

Ele havia soltado o pescoço dela e a analisava. Algo havia acontecido, ele sabia.

- Diga-me, o que aconteceu durante o recesso de Hogwarts?

Gina permaneceu imóvel, ajoelhada com a cabeça voltada para ele, os cabelos espalhados pelos ombros. Queria poder se mexer. Queria poder bater na cara dele.

- Isso é um interrogatório?

Harry se abaixou, ficando um pouco acima da cabeça dela, de modo que a distância entre estas não era tão grande.

- Por que tão ríspida? Por que foge tanto de mim?

Ela o olhou por alguns instantes, queria poder responder a tantas perguntas, mas as coisas não eram tão fáceis. Ela possuía limitações.

Cansada, Gina se levantou como se não estivesse imobilizada há pouco, girou nos calcanhares e se preparou para sair sem olhar para um Harry ligeiramente estupefato.

Mas algo a fez se virar para trás.

-

No início, achou que fosse alguma brincadeira, mas não o era. E ficou apavorada.

Harry estava de joelhos no chão, seu corpo sacudia violentamente e as mãos dele pressionavam a sua cabeça. Ele gemia baixinho, como se estivesse sendo vítima de uma dor incrível.

Havia algo de errado. Havia algo de errado com a cicatriz de Harry.

Imediatamente, ergueu a varinha e executou um feitiço de compartilhamento de dor. Na pressa, caiu de joelhos no chão e segurou os braços dele, enterrando a cabeça de Harry em sua barriga. Por meio do feitiço, ela passou a sentir metade da dor do outro, assim, ele só sentiria a outra metade.

O chão estava úmido, meio lamacento, e a noite fria. Parecia que ia chover.

Dor... Como era forte a dor.

Meu Deus... Era tanta. Sentiu vontade de chorar enquanto enterrava sua cabeça nos cabelos negros dele.

Começou a chover... Ela ainda sentia o corpo dele tremendo e o dela passou a tremer também. Levantou a cabeça para olhar o céu, cerrou os dentes, não precisou chorar. Lágrimas de chuva já escorriam por sua face.

Ele se agarrava a ela com força e ela nele, como se disso fosse depender suas vidas.

Até que a tormenta parou.

Ele parou de tremer, suas mãos envolveram frouxamente a cintura dela.

O moreno apoiou a cabeça no colo dela, e a deixou lá, fraco, inerte.

Olhando-o assim, Harry Potter parecia uma criança pequena, dormindo no colo da mãe.

Gina também estava exausta... Não agüentando o peso de seu corpo, caiu de lado.

* * *

Estava quente... 

Era estranho... Sentia o corpo quentinho e confortável.

Um cheiro agradável entrava por seu nariz e a embebedava.

O Torpor tinha tomado conta de seus músculos e a preguiça da sua alma, não queria abrir os olhos, estava tão bom...

Esfregava a cabeça na coisa quente que a abraçava... Procurando uma posição mais confortável.

A abraçava...?

Abre os olhos ainda meio débil. E viu.

Viu braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura, viu sua cabeça enterrada em um pescoço macio, sentiu seu cheiro. Sua língua percorreu aquele pescoço macio, sentiu seu gosto. Viu sua mão por entre alguns cabelos negros, acariciando-os, viu seu braço segurando o corpo de alguém e mantendo-o colado ao dela.

Sentiu seu corpo esquentar.

E viu um par de olhos verdes se abrindo e a observando.

Eram intensos, duas brasas queimando-a, entrando por suas defesas.

Sua respiração acelerou, sentia-se ofegando. Era ridículo.

Tinha que parar aquilo.

Mas ele aproximou seu rosto e beijou sua face, observou-a e beijou sua testa, voltando a fitá-la com seus olhos verde-esmeralda e a beijar suas sobrancelhas.

Ela não conseguia evitar sentir calafrios percorrendo-a, sentir seu coração martelando, sentir seu corpo quente amolecendo, sentir as entranhas doendo.

Era como se ele estivesse a enfeitiçando, como se tudo, por um instante, parecesse surreal. Ela se sentia entranha.

E, com o golpe de misericórdia, ele a olhou com os seus olhos verdes e a beijou.

Na boca

* * *

Desculpem a demora. :/

Se serve de consolo eu já comecei a escrever o capt. 7 :)

Adorei as reviews que recebi , obrigada a Sophia.DiLUA e aTheBlueMemory. Vocês me fizeram escrever mais rápido


	6. Chapt 7 Mal presságio

**_Até o fim de seus dias..._**

x

Capt 7. _Mal presságio._

_x_

Gina não conseguia acreditar, simplesmente não conseguia.

A raiva tomava conta de seu temperamento, a agitação esquentava-lhe o sangue.

Queria fazê-lo sangrar.

Queria bater tanto nele de modo que não se visse mais sua face, queria poder desfigurá-lo. Sentia-se louca e queria ceder a impulsos agressivos.

Mas não podia, e isso; talvez, mais que tudo, a deixava maluca.

Todos esses pensamentos invadiam seu ser a caminho do salão comunal. Não estava com a menor fome, mas não faltaria ao café da manhã por nada naquele mundo. Ele poderia interpretar sua ausência erroneamente.

Entrou no salão comunal resoluta, tendo o cuidado de não fixar seu olhar em ponto algum em especial, mas observava tudo.

A escola estava um caos.

Ela sentia-se em caos.

Procurou com o olhar Dumblerdore em sua mesa, mas ele estava apático, fraco. Era como se fosse outra pessoa. Não parecia perceber a algazarra que se dava no são comunal. Como ele poderia não perceber...?

Lançou um olhar questionador para seus "amigos" da grifnória. E se sentou junto a eles esperando escutar algo que justificasse tal desorganização.

E escutou.

Era um boato.

Aparentemente, iriam redistribuir os alunos de Hogwart em novas casas.

Segundo Neville, o argumento para tal mudança seria o fato de que, após a guerra, os alunos mudaram drasticamente de personalidade, a maneira de pensar, etc. O que de fato, para Gina, fazia muito sentido. Ela era um exemplo dessa tal mudança.

Entretando, essa perspectiva não a agradou.

Com certeza não seria mais Grifnória. Talvez fosse Sonserina... Mas a alternativa mais provável seria a Corvinal. De qualquer modo, por sua nova personalidade certamente seria colocada em uma casa com pessoas não muito aconselháveis, assim como ela o era.

Um pensamento inoportuno a assaltou.

Harry... Em que casa ficaria?

Não conseguiu evitar procurá-lo com o olhar, e foi encontrá-lo no exato momento em que o moreno entrou no grande salão, sem sequer notá-la. Ela o observava, o corpo era esguio e forte, a coluna reta, o olhar sério.

Estava extremamente atraente.

Imediatamente a lembrança do ocorrido de poucas horas atrás voltou à sua mente.

_Ele cobriu sua boca com a dele com intensidade, seus braços apertaram em volta do tórax dela, deixando-os colados, fazendo-a perder o ar. Ela arfou. _

_Sentia-se tonta. _

_Sua cabeça latejava._

_O som foi abafado pela boca dele, que trabalhava em cima da dela. Ela sentia a língua dele explorando sua boca, sentia-o suspirar e arfar. Sua face corava de prazer e embaraço enquanto ele a beijava, enquanto sua boca deslizava para seu pescoço. Beijava-a sem parar. O corpo de Gina ficava cada vez mais quente, enquanto os lábios de Harry começaram a se tornar mais possessivos e suas mãos subiram pela linha da suas costas._

_Era asfixiante..._

_Era quente..._

_Era bom._

_Mas então ele parou._

_Ela parou._

_Entre respirações pesadas e lábios vermelhos sedentos, eles se fitaram._

_Gina sentia-se fraca, fraca, exaurida pelo poder que ele acabara de exercer nela._

_Então percebeu... Percebeu que deveria ir, que não poderia ficar. Ela se lembrou de suas limitações, lembrou-se de odiá-lo._

_Após aquilo levantou-se e caminhou para o castelo. Entrou calmamente do salão Comunal da grifinória e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Ela não olhou para ele enquanto se afastava, apenas se afastou. Sem emoções, sem troca de olhares. Era perigoso demais fazê-los_

Agora ela observava aquele homem entrar no salão comunal. Observava-o discretamente, com o canto dos olhos.

Harry Potter trocou olhares hostis com Malfoy e continuou a andar. Ignorando-a, sentou-se na mesa da Grifnória, longe de Gina.

Ela não se surpreendeu.

Não deveria se surpreender. Deveria?

Permanecia comendo calmamente enquanto fingia ouvir algo que um Grifnório a contava, já que Neville foi se juntar ao trio. Aparentemente ela apenas tomava seu chá calmamente, sua fisionomia era centrada e seus olhos continham a rotineira frieza.

Mas o que se passava em seu interior?

Quais eram seus pensamentos...?

Gina poderia não ter percebido, mas era observada. E esse estranho tinha exatamente essas perguntas em mente.

--

A semana transcorria "normalmente"...

...Gina continuava a treinar todos os dias, mas não voltou a vê-lo...

...Perguntas não respondidas a atormentavam. O que Harry Potter fazia aquela hora da noite fora da cama? Estaria ele a seguindo?

Harry Potter.

Sua cicatriz... Sua cicatriz continuava a arder. O que aquilo deveria significar?

De certo, era uma prova indubitável da existência de Voldemort. Nenhuma surpresa até aí, porém... Seria algo mais?

Os dias passavam e ela continuava a se afastar de Potter e dos que o rondavam...

...No entanto, afastava-se também do seu irmão...

Talvez fosse isso o que mais doía.

Algumas vezes, a lembrança do beijo a assaltava, deixando-a em um estranho estado de torpor. Mas logo passava rápido, assim como tudo começara a passar rápido.

Eram esses pensamentos que a assaltavam ainda no dormitório feminino. Enquanto algumas garotas discutiam frivolidades, Gina jazia sentada na parte de baixo da belixe, de camisola, com as costas encostadas na madeira do encosto.

Uma discussão à sua frente se iniciara. Ela se sentia tão dispersa àquela hora da manhã...

Era domingo.

Não prestava muita atenção no desenrolar dos acontecimentos, prá falar a verdade, não se importava.

Mas...

As garotas começaram abrir seus malões e comparar peças de roupas.

...Hermione estava no meio da confusão...? ¹

"_Sobre o que elas discutiam...?"_

Até que, em um movimento rápido, bem diante dos olhos castanhos de Gina, as garotas pularam em cima do seu malão e o abriram.

Virgínia Weasley ainda demorou alguns segundos para perceber as implicações do acontecimento, antes de, rapidamente, levantar a varinha trêmula e mandar que se afastassem de suas coisas

Tinha sido tudo muito rápido.

As garotas a olhavam assustada.

Hermione, que olhava atentamente para dentro do malão, percebeu.

Percebeu aquilo que não deveria ter percebido.

- Gina... Por que você tem apenas roupas com manga?

- É verdade! Gina sempre toma banho de top, e um top com manga...

"_Ai merda__..."_

--

Havia sido um descuido.

Aparentemente, ninguém ligou para o fato de Gina ter _todas_ as blusas com manga. Afinal, quem ligaria? Essa era uma informação nada interessante e igualmente desimportante, até aquele momento.

Passado a inquietação inicial, todas voltaram a seus afazeres e diversões.

Mas havia uma pessoa naquele dormitório que não se esqueceria.

Hermione Granger.

Ela ficou, definitivamente, desconfiada.

Havia se passado apenas uma semana desde o início das aulas e Gina se sentia vigiada pela "amiga" durante todo esse tempo. Nunca havia precisado ter tanto cuidado com suas ações. Fazia algum tempo que Gina passou a odiar tal garota. Era necessário, para o bem de ambas, que assim ela o fizesse.

Granger não se cansaria?

Pois Gina já estava se cansando. Pensava seriamente na perspectiva de fazer a senhorita Granger sumir por alguns tempos...

Porém, havia várias implicações nessa decisão. Pelo pouco que vira a garota lutar, ela era forte. E tinha poderosos aliados. Enfim, um estorvo a carregar...

Mais um...

Fingia que dormia, enquanto esperava que o dormitório esvaziasse. Por ser um banheiro comunitário, precisava tomar banho _sozinha._

Ainda deitada, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, fez um feitiço para saber se ainda havia alguém no dormitório. Constatado que era a única remanescente, seguiu para o banheiro sem muita confiança.

Hesitou.

Sentia-se em perigo.

Era um mau presságio.

Entrou na enorme salão de banho. Abriu a torneira de um dos chuveiros e, sem nem ao menos tirar a roupa, deixou que a água escorresse por seu corpo. Já havia tido imprevistos demais por aquele dia.

Havia feito um feitiço de proteção em volta do dormitório. Se alguém entrasse nele, ela saberia. Mas... Já havia acontecido antes de entrarem por dentro de um desses feitiços e ela não notar. Não podia errar novamente.

Contudo...

...Gina estava certa.

O mau presságio se confirmaria.

E, por mais que ela tivesse se preparado para ele, era inevitável.

Simplesmente inevitável.

* * *

¹Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas o pessoal do 6ª e do 7ª ano terão aula em conjunto durante o inicio do semestre. Portanto o pessoal do 7ª ano pode entrar no dormitório das alunas mais novas... 

Ola garotas! Como foi o natal? Desculpem a demora da minha pessoa em postar... (sim eu tenho uma desculpa) Na realidade eu já havia escrito esse capt. a muuuito tempo, só que a minha beta tava meio ocupada... então já viu no que deu, certo? (sorriso 100 light). Se serve de consolo, os capt. 8 e 9 estão prontos J eu posto o 8 daqui a uns 3-4 dias... e o 9 vai demorar pq eu quero acabar o 10 logo.. )

Obrigada pelas reviews :) Elas são poucas mas me fazem beeem feliz

TheBlueMemory, obrigada! Vc me perguntou como foi o meu feriado... E... Sabe que eu não me lembro ( Sim, a idade chega e acaba com vc :D ). Mas eu tenho passado bem (passei por media... Thanks god). Sophia.DiLUA, uahuahuahauhauh, eu sou máaa (hohoho). Brincando, brincando! Na realidade o mistério esta próximo do fim... (essa frase me soou tão... clichê P). Isa Espindola, obrigadaaaa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado X)

Por favor, quem ler, diga o que acharam desse capt. Eu tou com o presssentimento de que meu estilo de escrita esta decaindo XP.

Review pliz :)


	7. Capt 8 Harry Potter

**(n/a):** Esse capítulo é bem curtinho... Na realidade, ele ia ser menor, só que eu resolvi aumentá-lo (por isso demorei a postar). A idéia foi fazer um dia na vida do garoto que sobreviveu... Espero não confundi-los ainda mais.

* * *

**Até o fim de seus dias...**

Capt – 8. _Harry Potter._

_x_

_Harry Potter sentiu aquele corpo quente perto do seu..._

_Sentiu seu cheiro. Nunca a havia visto tão de perto._

_Era hipnótico. Asfixiante. Sentia seu pulso acelerar... Sua vista desfocar._

_Ele a queria. Intensamente._

_Não se conteve. Não queria se conter._

_Puxou-a para si, e como quem luta em águas profundas, ele a beijou. Um beijo com ardor, com vontade, com urgência._

_Ele a queria. Intensamente._

_Passara o ano passado inteiro pensando nela. Quando a reencontrou... Quem era essa linda mulher que ele beijava? De quem eram essas curvas que ele queria tanto poder desfrutar?_

_Gina Weasley era um mar agitado e tempestuoso._

_Uma correnteza perigosa, que ameaçava arrastá-lo._

_Era um mar de fogo. De calor._

_E, enquanto se debatia tentando se manter à superfície, o que mais queria era poder se afogar nele._

_Ser dragado e arrastado por sua águas vermelhas..._

Domingo à tarde.

O moreno desviou seus olhos verdes dos castanhos de Hermione Granger. Ela parecia bastante... abatida. Ele não a encarou enquanto todas as informações do ocorrido lhe eram transmitidas, escutava, apenas, a entonação da sua voz. Ele podia sentir a preocupação da morena, podia sentir sua aflição. Aaquilo, mais que tudo, a estava destruindo.

Ele não entendia. O que a ruiva queria de verdade?

- Chame Ron Weasley.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes antes de compreender totalmente o que lhe era dito. Ela se sentia cansada, o tempo todo. Concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça e se retirou. Caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores, tendo cuidado para não passar em nenhum lugar de concentração sonserina. Eles já havia feito _a lista_. Precisava reportá-la, agora, à ordem.

Passou pelo corujal, e sem nem olhar as corujas, sussurrou algumas palavras para ter a certeza de estar sozinha. Tendo tomado as precações necessárias, a garota conjurou um patrono, lançando um feitiço para que, no momento em que as palavras certas fossem ditas, a mensagem fosse transmitida.

Retirou-se, ainda sentindo uma incômoda dor no tórax, e prosseguiu com seu dever. Era necessário encontrar Ron.

Ela não queria metê-lo naquela história... Ele parecia tão... _intocado_, como se não tivesse mudado nada, e aquilo era algo precioso. Trabalhara tanto para não ver aquela dor que a guerra trazia consigo nos rostos dos seus amigos, mas... Do que adiantara? Gina... Meu Deus, quem era ela?

Harry Potter a esperou calmamente. Pensava em muitas coisas enquanto observava alguns alunos a correr pelo amplo gramado mais à frente. Ele estava encostado em uma grande pilastra de mármore, o vento balançava seus cabelos sempre bagunçados. Pensava no boato que escutara... mudança de casas. Como será que o "diretor da escola" se portará? Aquele homem... Seria ele convincente?

- Harry...

Ele desviou seus olhos verdes para o garoto ruivo à sua frente, não sem antes passar pelos olhos castanhos de Granger novamente. Merlin... Hermione precisava de... _carinho._ Ele sabia disso. Ela precisava de algo que a guerra não oferece, de amor.

- Luna, ela não vem?

- Não a encontrei.

Então ele focalizou aqueles olhos azuis límpidos, quando eles seriam manchados?

- Rony... Eu preciso da sua ajuda, você pode me ajudar?

- Claro Harry, o que você pedir. – O amigo observou a animação no seu tom de voz... Merlin, ele realmente não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, não é mesmo?

- Preciso que você me deixe entrar na sua cabeça.

- Entr-trar? – gaguejou confuso e surpreso – Mas... eu já disse tu-tudo que eu sei...

- Legilimência, existe algo muito importante que, talvez, só você possa ter a resposta e ela pode estar em algum lugar que você não saiba.

- Eu... – ele parecia ligeiramente temeroso, então, como Harry sabia que ele faria, completou – ok, se for você.

Sem mais coneversas, Harry sussurou:

- _Legilimens_

Imediatamente o corredor em que estavam pareceu flutuar até desaparecer. Imagens não muito nítidas fluíam como uma poderosa corrente, jorrando lembranças para todos os lados. Era uma sensação estranha a de estar sendo invadido.

Harry selecionava, procurava, coletava informações. Era como invadir um enorme e desorganizado banco de dados, ele precisava selecionar o que queria e ir restringindo, até encontrar alguma informação útil. Foi então que uma espécie de barreira mágica o impediu de visualizar uma lembrança específica. Ele encontrara tão facilmente... A barreira apenas servira como uma espécie de letreiro luminoso indicando o caminho a seguir. Perguntou-se até que ponto aquilo não era planejado.

Com a habilidade adquirida na prática, ele conseguiu entrar. Ron, que antes estava ocupado com lembranças da sua infância, visualizou aquilo que nem ele lembrava de ter visto.

_Era de noite..._

_O garotinho ruivo foi acordado por um estranho barulho, abriu os olhos sonolentos a tempo de ver alguém deixando o seu quarto. Sentindo-se desorientado, ele se ergueu com alguma dificuldade e foi cambaleando ao encontro da fonte do barulho. _

_Tinha tido um estranho pesadelo..._

_Estava preocupado com a irmã mais nova. Fazia algum tempo que surgiram olheiras embaixo daqueles olhos castanhos alegres... Além do mais, ela não estava se adaptando bem ao mundo trouxa._

_Caminhava apoiando-se na parede, seus pés faziam a madeira velha do assoalho ranger. Estava frio, perguntou-se... o que estava fazendo mesmo?_

_Oh, sim. O barulho._

_Sem perceber, chegou ao banheiro. Gina estava esparramada no chão, os azulejos brancos estavam salpicados de vermelho, ela estava pondo um blusão por cima do sutiã. Levantou-se lentamente e virou-se de costas, ele notou seus pés e joelhos sujos de lama, notou que a lama estava misturada com o sangue que escoria entre suas pernas. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela entrou dentro da banheira, de roupa e tudo e deixou-se molhar._

_- Foi uma briga. Nada de mais... Não precisa se preocupar. – Ele escutou uma voz baixinha proferindo essas palavras._

_Ron sentia o pânico crescer dentro dele._

_- Gi-gina... Preciso acordar mamãe. – disse com um tom de urgência, preparando-se para descer as escadas e acordar a casa inteira._

_- Não._

_Então ele a viu erguendo uma varinha e apontando para ele._

_- Desculpe, Ron._

_Então ele conseguiu ver o seu rosto, ele estava cortado. Ele viu seu lábio roxo, lágrimas inundando aquele belo rosto... e viu um clarão. Depois disso ele não viu mais nada._

Outra cena apareceu, dessa vez foi de alguns meses depois.

_Estavam todos reunidos na sala de jantar. Ron olhou para sua irmã. Ela tinha mudado... Totalmente. Era calada, fria, embora outras vezes ele conseguisse ver aqueles olhos castanhos transbordando de carinho. Fazia algum tempo que as olheiras haviam desaparecido... Ele notava seus sumiços durante a noite, mas nada dizia. Perguntava-se se ela não teria arranjado algum namorado e por isso passava tantas noites fora de casa. Esquecendo-se de comer, ele começou a observá-la. Ela estava com as mãos cobertas com grossas luvas... não estava fazendo frio._

_Quando a perguntou sobre isso, ela sorriu e disse calmamente._

_- Está na moda trouxa, Ron._

Harry Potter saiu de dentro da cabeça do ruivo causando uma onda de choque em todo seu corpo sardento. De repente, estavam de volta no mesmo corredor deserto e Ron estava estático. Seu rosto, naturalmente branco, parecia ter perdido ainda mais a cor.

- Eu... Eu não... – sua respiração falhava.

- Eu sei disso Ron, você quer se lembrar? Se for doloroso demais eu posso apagá-las definitivamente. Acho que na época, sua irmã não sabia como fazê-lo.

- Não! Eu quero saber, droga!

- Então você terá que fingir que não sabe.

- Eu posso fazer isso...

- Ótimo.

Saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixando uma Hermione confusa e apreensiva acompanhada de um Ron em estado de choque. Sabia que ambos estavam horríveis, que ambos sofriam, mas... Sabia também que o ruivo amava a morena. Afastou-se o suficiente para não ser notado. Eles estavam dentro de uma bolha, ninguém de fora ouviria ou viria o que aconteceria lá. Ele sabia que ela sabia disso.

O moreno não precisou ficar muito tempo para ver o que aconteceria.

Ron a abraçou do modo que Harry sabia que ela precisava. Ele enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam por aquele bonito rosto. O ruivo a afagou, beijando sua testa, provocando uma nova onda de lágrimas e desabafos. Beijou um dos seus olhos, dizendo palavras reconfortadoras, como ele sabia que deveria ser dito. Nesse ponto, Harry deu as costas e continuou a andar, sozinho, pelo corredor deserto. Não precisava assistir ao resto... Sabia o que iria acontecer.

Ele a beijaria. Ele a faria sorrir, nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Ele a faria tremer e ofegar, ele faria com que ela se sentisse especial e pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, com que sentisse calor.

Então ela mandaria ele se afastar e mandaria ele esquecê-la.

Fechou os olhos.

Eram tempos de guerra, ser visto com eles não era algo bom. Era arriscar sua vida. Aquela garota não era egoísta o suficiente para por a vida de alguém em risco apenas para satisfazer um capricho tão dispensável quanto o amor. Não era mesmo?

* * *

Patty Potter Hard: A ação virá. Espero que goste :) 


	8. Capt 9 Palavras de um futuro incerto

**_Até o fim de seus dias..._**

_x_

Capt 9: _Palavras de um futuro incerto_

_x_

Era segunda-feira de manhã.

O banheiro feminino continuava parcialmente destruído e Gina estava na detenção. Teria que limpar o chão das masmorras por uma semana. Isso, definitivamente, não era nada interessante.

_Não era nada seguro._

Mesmo se sentindo fraca, fez questão de se acordar cedo. Seus erros esfarrapados haviam se tornado mais freqüentes e ela não tinha desculpas, apenas as conseqüências de seus atos. Estas se mostravam tão claramente a sua frente que faziam sua cabeça latejar. Quando se tornará tão inconseqüente...? Seu braço doía. Estava machucada... Mas machucara alguém também.

Não sorriu ao pensar nessa perspectiva. Apesar de desejar intensamente poder fazê-lo, mostrar que não se importava.

Embora tenha se esforçado para sair despercebida do salão comunal da Grifnória e desaparecer por algum tempo, foi surpreendida por uma alta sirene ao sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Era uma comunicação urgente. Todos os alunos deveriam ir para o grande salão.

As mudanças seriam anunciadas.

Tal perspectiva a perturbava intensamente. Deixou para trás suas preocupações de domingo. Não poderia perder tempo com remorsos, ou apenas se arrepender por falhas. Isso não a levaria a lugar algum. Precisava analisar o problema objetivamente e encontrar uma saída.

O fato:

Domingo a tarde

_Gina tentou relaxar por um momento. Sentiu a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo frio. Mas a água não era quente o bastante... Continuava a se sentir fria._

_Engraçado como o corpo de Harry Potter conseguira aquecer o seu._

_Balançou a cabeça, como se para retirá-lo de lá._

_Escutou um barulho vindo do quarto._

_Alguém entrava no dormitório. Alguém entrava na ala de banho._

_Gina fechou silenciosamente a água do chuveiro e pegou sua varinha._

"_Ela veio." Virgínia sabia que ela viria._

_Hermione Granger entrou pela porta do banheiro. Ela segurava sua varinha firmemente e tinha um olhar decidido no rosto._

_- Estava lhe esperando. – falou Gina, fitando-a friamente, enquanto a água dos seus cabelos pingava e escorria por suas roupas e rosto._

_- Sabia que viria?_

_- Podia não ser hoje. Mas você viria, de qualquer modo._

_- Então sabe por que eu vim? – Perguntou enquanto andava em sua direção._

_- Você virou lésbica e quer me ver pelada – disparou, provocando-a. Seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto via a garota se aproximar._

_Gina pensou ter visto uma faísca de irritação no rosto dela._

_- Ron nos disse. Nos contou tudo que sabe._

_Vendo que a ruiva não havia demonstrado nenhuma reação, ela parou. Hermione começou a se sentir um pouco insegura pela atitude dela, mas continuou a falar, impaciente._

_- Ele disse que você, do nada, mudou. Que ficou __assim_

_- Nossa... Quantas informações vocês t_ê_m, não? – então um estranho sorriso se abriu em sua face - __Assim__? Não gostou do novo "eu"? – perguntou suavemente._

_- Não. Gina... O que aconteceu? Por favor, nos conte! Podemos ajudá-la. – Nesse ponto, Hermione parecia cansada. Sua voz tinha um timbre de desespero e comoção._

_- Sinto muito decepcioná-la. Mas não aconteceu nada. Eu sempre peguei briga com as garotas da escola. Vocês falam que eu mudei... Mas e vocês? – nesse ponto ela rir, com descrença – vocês ainda se reconhecem ao se olharem no espelho?_

_Ignorando o último comentário, seus olhos adquiriram novamente um ar sério._

_- Nesse caso, serei obrigada a descobrir._

_- Tente. Mas saiba que você morrerá depois._

_Granger permaneceu parada alguns segundos, com os olhos fixos nela._

_- Você está me ameaçando de morte, Gina...?- Percebia-se uma ponta de choque em sua voz._

_- Como você disse, eu mudei. Você e seus amigos: afastem-se de mim. É uma recomendação sincera. Eu não gosto de vocês, de nenhum de vocês._

_Nesse ponto, percebia-se o conflito interno que acontecia dentro de Hermione Granger. Gina era sua amiga... Certo? Ela não sabia lidar com uma situação em que estivesse emocionalmente envolvida._

_- Nem de Ron...?_

_- Claro._

_- Você está mentindo... Não... Por que você fala tão friamente?_

_- Hermone, pensei que você, mais que ninguém, soubesse que a época do sentimentalismo havia acabado. Por que eu mentiria? Vá embora. Não sou sua amiga, nem nunca fui._

_A garota de cabelos castanhos permaneceu imóvel por alguns momentos. Gina, mesmo sem ter começado a lutar, havia conseguido feri-la profundamente. E agora Hermione sangrava. De um modo que nunca sangrou durante toda a guerra. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos castanhos, enquanto a ruiva assistia a tudo impassível, fria._

_- Perdoe-me por gastar seu tempo.- limpou as lágrimas e, assumindo postura de combate, falou -Vamos ao que interessa._

A luta foi breve e intensa. Nesse ponto Gina sentiu a cabeça latejar... Encostou-se na parede, do lado de fora do quarto da Grifnória. As lembranças vieram turvas. Ela sempre se esforçou para deixar todas as lembranças pessoais turvas, para apagá-las, deletá-las. Sentiu uma dor no peito... Que tipo de dor seria aquela? O cansaço a invadia.

_Luzes, feitiços e azarações voaram em todas as direções._

_Gina percebeu que Hermione não usava feitiços pesados, a intenção dela não era de machucá-la. _

_Isso a irritou._

_Ela não deveria agira assim. Granger deveria estar tentando matá-la. Que tipo de garota fraca era aquela? Ela estava sendo levada pelo sentimento de amizade que existira entre as duas. Estavam em guerra e em guerra não se tem tempo para sentimentos tolos, apenas os fracos e perdedores tinham tal sentimentos._

_Gina não podia se dar ao luxo de ser fraca, e ensinaria Hermione que ela também não deveria._

_Um feitiço passou perto da cabeça da ruiva e atingiu os chuveiros, destruindo-os parcialmente. Ela correu, lançou uma azaração, e em uma velocidade extremamente rápida lançou outro feitiço._

_Um cruciatus._

_Foi certeiro, Hermione estava tão ocupada desfazendo a azaração que não estava preparada para a rapidez do feitiço que Gina lhe lançara. Estava despreparada porque subestimou o inimigo, porque pegou leve demais com ele._

_O feitiço não chegou._

_Virgínia Weasley também subestimou o inimigo._

_Hermione, antes de entrar no banheiro havia lançado um feitiço escudo em sua volta, de modo que os feitiços a ela lançados seriam desviados. Esse escudo, não mais transparente, continha agora, gravado em sua superfície, uma enorme rachadura._

_A morena ficou perplexa por milésimos de segundos antes de reiniciar o ataque, agora com mais intensidade._

_Era isso que Gina queria. Queria a verdadeira Hermione, a que lutou na guerra, a que aniquilou seus inimigos, a sem piedade. Queria a que tinha ódio nos olhos, porque esse ódio a excitava intensamente._

Analisando tal pensamento ela percebeu o quanto havia se tornado parecida com _ele._ Era uma sádica, entediada com a vida. Mas seria forte? Era suficientemente forte para sobreviver? Não... Era fraca. Apenas queria parecer forte.

_O braço de Gina havia sido atingido por estilhaços do azulejo, o sangue escorria e pingava por seus dedos, manchando o branco chão. Ela não sentia a dor. Enquanto se defendia dos feitiços a ela lançados, sua mente trabalhava rapidamente. Tentava encontrar uma brecha na defesa da inimiga enquanto atacava._

_Ambas eram rápidas._

_Mas apenas Gina estava ferida, e sua velocidade começava a diminuir._

_Um estupefaça a atingiu, fazendo sua varinha voar longe e seu corpo rodopiar._

_Os seus olhos castanhos viram a varinha de Hermione erguer-se na direção do seu peito. Sem pensar duas vezes a ruiva pulou em cima da morena, derrubando-a no chão._

_Não acabaria assim tão rápido._

_Com a precisão adquirida na prática com suas colegas trouxas, ela a socou na cara, quebrando o seu nariz e fazendo o sangue jorrar. Levantando-se, arrancou a varinha dela e jogou longe._

_Sem perder tempo, Hermione da uma rasteira em Gina e tentou correr na direção de sua varinha. Não conseguiu. Weasley segurou seu pé e puxou, fazendo-a escorregar no sangue fresco do chão. Gina esmurrou sua barriga, quebrando-lhe costelas. Entre sofrimento, fúria cega e dor, a ruiva foi atingida por um soco, fazendo-a sair de cima da morena. Hermione, mesmo sem varinha, conseguiu fazer com que a Weasley fosse prensada na parede do banheiro. Algum feitiço a mantinha lá._

_Gina se debatia e tentava convocar sua varinha._

_Antes de esta conseguir alcançar a mão da garota de cabelos vermelhos, Hermione, muito habilmente, convocou sua varinha e, com um movimento desta, jogaou a varinha da oponente longe._

_Percebendo que era o fim, a ruiva parou de se debater e começou a observar os movimentos da garota de cabelos castanhos e olhar sério._

_Ainda no chão, ela, através de um feitiço médico, estancou o sangramento do nariz e o consertou. Apontou a varinha para o abdômen e remendou suas costelas. Após um segundo de hesitação, levantou-se. Sentia-se ligeiramente tonta._

_Aproximou-se da garota presa à parede. Observou-a atentamente._

_Sem dizer uma palavra, levantou a varinha, sussurrou algumas palavras e rasgou a blusa dela. Um sutiã branco rendado ficouu à amostra. Com um movimento de varinha ela faz sumir o resto da blusa, e com outro movimento a fez girar. Gina estava de calcinha e sutiã._

_Com seus olhos atentos, a morena percorreu toda a extensão do corpo à amostra, procurando algo._

_Então ela vê._

_Ela vê "a marca". _

_Era uma tatuagem._

_Na hora que a viu, Hermione não compreendeu totalmente seu significado, mas uma rápida visita à biblioteca faria isso._

_E então, tudo que Gina cuidadosamente construíra, acabaria por desabar._

_Logo após isso, Hermione saiu a passos rápidos do banheiro, certamente reportaria os acontecimentos para Potter, deixando Gina lá, com o sangue cobrindo um de seus braços, o encanamento furado espirrando nela e com um sentimento miserável na alma._

_Chorando. Ela chorava... Por tudo. Pelo que dissera, pelo que não conseguira evitar, por sua incompetência, por chorar. As lagrimas simplesmente escorriam por seu rosto, era algo... incontrolável._

Agora sua máscara cairia. A compaixão alheia floresceria e todos, mais tarde, se arrependeriam. Isso não era interessante, não era divertido.

Enquanto andava a passos rápidos para o grande salão, sua mente trabalhava a pleno vapor. Agora, qual seria a nova ordem vigente de Hogwarts? Bolava teorias.

Agora que fora descoberta, o que aconteceria? E Hogwarts, que anúncio seria esse? De todas as probabilidades que ela pensou, uma parecia ser a mais provável...

A do chapéu seletor.

Isso a assustava. Muito.

Entrou no salão e se espantou ao vê-lo cheio. Demorara tanto assim no caminho?

Ela não sabia por que, mas manteve as aparências. Entrou impassível, caminhando por entre os alunos barulhentos. Sentou-se em algum lugar da mesa da Grifnória e, sem prestar muita atenção nas pessoas à sua volta, fixou seu olho no objeto em cima de um banquinho de madeira.

Era, de fato, o chapéu seletor.

Depois disso, ela apenas sentiu as informações fluírem e passarem por seu ser, com poucas palavras ficando.

"... Re-seleção... novo comando..."

Naquela manhã Gina sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha...

... Aquelas palavras...

...Eram todas as palavras de um futuro incerto...

* * *

Kalinka Potter: Desculpe a demora...Eu fui pra praia X) Foi uma tentativa de escurecer um pouquinho a minha pele leitosa (acredite, eu falhei miseravelmente);

Ella Evans: Obrigada! Adoro essa Gina, ela é uma ruivinha Dark (ho ho ho). Bom, espero que goste


End file.
